THE choosen
by 21senpai12
Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan nagato pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama rasa percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada nga bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan ruto dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,kemanakah dia?update chapter 9!
1. Chapter 1

Do you have something in mind?

-abal,munking AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary:

Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan sang 'pupeter' dari pain bukanya menghidupkan seluruh penduduk yang telah di bunuhnya malah menaruh harapanya di rinnegan nagato memindahkan naruto ke fantasia bersama rinnegan naruto berlatih di fantasia dan celah dimensional,dengan anima naruto kembali berpindah dimensi lagi,tapi bukan dimensi shinobi,bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu….

* * *

Seorang laki-laki beridiri diatap sebuah sekolah memandang kebawah,bukan keindahan kota itu,melainkan orang yang sedang bertarung -laki tersebut berpakain jaket yang menutupi seragam kuohnya,memiliki rambut pirang jabrik,mata biru sapphire bepupil tangan laki-laki tersebut terdapat sebuah senjata api-di kanan dan -masih memandang orang tersebut,laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kirinya,kemudian menyentuh telingnya atau lebih jelasnya alat yang berada di telinga pria tersebut."wolf,disini telah bidikanmu?".

Terdengar suarra bising dari telinga laki-laki tersebut["terlihat dengan jelas fox,meminta izin untuk melenyapkan target?"]terdengar suara feminism dari alat itu.

Menghela nafas pria tersebut Aka fox berkata"ijin diberikan…"kemudian fox mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lompat "…..dan cepat dan senyap,wolf." pria itu pun langsung loncat ke bawah.

* * *

~~ 1 mil dari lokasi fox~~

Di sebuah gedung yang tinggi di kota kuoh,terdapat sesosok yang sedang tersebut perempuan kira-kira berumur 20-an berambut biru dengan origami bunga diatasnya,memakai juba hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

Anti material sniper rifle itulah senjata yang dipegang wanita -tiba terdengar suara bising di telinga wanita tersebut.["izin diberijkan…."]ada jeda disana dan juga helaan nafas.[…..dan juga cepat dan "].Tersenyum tipis sosok itupun kembali membidik targetnya.

"tekanan udara bagus…"gumamnya sambil mengutak atik scope dari senjata tersebut."…..kecepatan udara baik…"lanjuntnya lagi "….target terlihat jelas!"dan jari wanita tersebut pun mulai mendekati pelatuk senjata tersebut.

Phew!

Suara senjata tersebut yang melesatkan peluru diatas kecepatan normal kearah kecepatanya tidak normal? karena targetnya memiliki sanyap 6 pasang seperti burung berwarna hitam melanyang di udara.

"ah,aku kira akan lebih sulit tapi…"gumam diliriknya target,kemudian tersenyum kecil "…..baguslah!setidaknya tak ada hal-hal yang merepotkan terjadi kali ini." ujar wolf,menyentuh alat yang ada di telinganya wolf berkata "tahap A sudah tahap B keluar,ganti?"ujarnya.

* * *

~ Kuoh akademi:lapangan ~

Bingung

Itulah yang dialami oleh rias beserta orang-orang yang ikut bertarung tidak? kokabil malaikat jatuh bersanyap enam yang tadinya ingin melakukan serangan terakhir-menurutnya-langsung terjatuh bagai burung yang kehilang sanyapnya dan terkapar tak berdanya di tanah.

"apa ada yang tau?apa yang baru saja terjadi?"rias dengan kebingungan bertanya kepada seluruh budaknya,meskipun rias tidak melihatnya secara langsung,namun rias yakin seluruh budaknya menggeleng kan kepala mereka.

"Lebih baik kita habisi kokabil,sekarang merupakan kesempatan yang sangat besar."Xenovia memberikan pernyataan,namun lebih menjadi pertanyaan yang memiliki arti 'cepat selesaikan ini agar kita tau siapa yang melakukan ini' dan ini disetujui oleh semua orng yang ada di sana.

baru ingin memerintahkan knight dan pawnya,rias melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi enigma dari kuoh naruto uzumaki yang tengah berjalan santai kearah kokabil sambil menodongkan sebuah senjata ,rias pun membiarakan naruto sebelum rias merekrut issei,rias pernah berpikiran merekrut naruto sebagai semua itu berubah saat mengetahui naruto hanya manusia biasa-tidak memiliki sacred gear-maka terpilihlah issei.

Dor!

Rias cukup terkejut setelah suara tembakan itu,tapi bagaimana bisa kokabil yang notebane nya jendaral malaikat jatuh dapat mati hanya satu tembakan? Kami sudah menggunakan segala kemampuan yang ada untuk membunuhnya hanya menghasilkan goresan?! Itulah yang ada di benak rias dan para budaknya.

….

….

….

"yo!"sapa naruto kepada rias "Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya naruto penuh pun mulai mendekati mereka,menaruh pistol di punggungnya "Maafnya,aku mengambil target kalian hehe." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Baru saja ingin menjawab pertayaan dari naruto,terdengar seperti suara kaca yang pecah,sontak semuanya menoleh keatas untuk melihat siulet berpakain seperti armor bewarna itu pun melihat kearah issei kemudian ke naruto.

"ini akan menjadi malam yang merepotkan…"gerutu naruto sambil mengeluarkan **_hibiki _**dan sebuah apel."jadi…"naruto memulai sambil melempar-lempar apel yang dipegangnya. "…..apa maumu vali?" Tanya naruto sambil menggigit apel ditangan dirinya tak diperhatikan naruto pun keringat turun,mengangkat bahu naruto berbaik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu,namun….

Boom!

Dengan insting bertarung nya naruto dengan tepat waktu untuk menghindari bola hitam terkosentrasi yang dilempar vali. "apa perlu itu vali?" Tanya naruto dengan tenang sambil coba menahan marah.

"aku mengerti,kau masih saja pengecut uzumaki" hina vali kepada naruto hanya mengangkat bahu saja dan ingin berjalan pergi

Lagi namun komentar vali selanjutnya membuat langkah naruto membeku "…..persis seperti ayahnya,pengecut!".Berbalik naruto pun memandang datar kearah vali,menyeringai vali pun bersiap menyerang,namun semua itu terhenti saat sebuah suara berkata **["vali apa itu bijaksana?...kau tau tekanan energynya tidak normal….seakan energy terbagi vali!."].**

* * *

Dengan issei

Issei saat ini sedang mengalamin perbincangan bersama partner/sacred gearnya Ddraig.

'jadi dia orang putih yang kau maksud,Ddraig?' Tanya issei kepada partnernya dengan nada antara takut dan …iri?.'dan kau ingin aku melawannya sampai mati karena takdir yang menyurku?!' Tanya issei lagi dengan hampir berteriak di akhir.

**['tenanglah issei,masih ada aku disini! Lagipula…..itu masih lama sampai kau cukup kuat untuk menandinginya."].**baru issei ingin bertanya lagi sudah di potong oleh Ddraig**["dan issei….berhati-hatilah kepada pemuda pirang tersebut!aura kekuatanya…..terbagi-bagi"]**.

issei masih dengan ekspresi bodoh belum mengerti apa yang dbicarakan partnernya'huh? apa maksudmu partner?'.

menghela nafas atas kebodohonnya hostnya Ddraig menjelaskan**["maksudku setiap makhluk hidup memiliki aura,meskipun aura tersebut dapat ditekan pada batas tertentu…"].**ada jeda di sana kemudian mata Ddraig menajam saat menatap naruto **["….tapi,hampir mustahil untuk membagi aura menjadi beberapa bagian teman naruto mu itu dapat itu hati-hati pada nya issei"].** Mengaguk ragu-ragu issei pun kembali memperhatikan pertikain antara vali dengan naruto bersama Ddraig.

* * *

Kembali dengan Naruto

Memandang bosan sosok yang ada dihadapanya naruto bertanya "baiklah,kita selesaikan ini!"dengan begitu naruto mengeluarkan **_hibiki _**kemudian mengganti magazine nya dengan berwarna basa-basi lagi naruto menembakan pistolnya.

Vali mengernyitkan dahinya saat naruto menembaka bagian atas kepalanya,namun itu semua berubah menjadi syok,saat naruto sudah diatas kepalanya bersiap melakukan tendangan berputar**."rankyaku(strom leg)!"**seru naruto menendang kepala vali kebawah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa

Boom!

Asap memenuhi dimana vali vali mencoba bangun 'uhk,Serangan yang berbahaya jika aku tidak menggunakan **divine** **dividing **kemungkinan aku sudah terbelah dua! Tapi inilah yang kucari….'albion sacred gear vali komentar **["aku sarankan kau masuk jugernout dari pengamatanku dia sedang MENAHAN diri vali"] **mengaguk vali siap keluar dari kawahnya berada dengan seringai,namun seringai itu menghilang saat dirinya dicekik kemudian dibanting."GAh!"vali terkesiap saat tubuhnya di hantam tanah dengan kekuatan yang cukup hebat,cukup untuk membuat retak armor yang dipakainya.

Sekali lagi membanting vali naruto mengeluarkan **_hibiki_** dan menodongkanya kearah kepala vali."Anggap dirimu beruntung vali! Jika tidak kau akan mati karna omongan mu tadi" desis naruto pada vali dengan killing intent yang lolos sudah cukup untuk mengahancurkan tanah di nafas untuk menenangkan diri, naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi,mengingat sesuatu narutovberhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"hah…aku rasa aku diundang ke klub kecilmu itu bukan?..."rias tersenyum manis sendangkan naruto hanya terkekeh"…..baiklah!kalu begitu siapkan tehnya akeno-chan~"sambung nya sambil berjalan kearah hutan dan menghilang di dalam kegelapan malam.

"Rias!".rias berkedip setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut,kemudian menoleh menemukan sona beserta para budaknya dengan wajah khawatir terpatri jelas."Rias!kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya sona,rias terkikik kecil.

"ah,aku baik-baik saja"kata rias sedangkan sona pun mengagukan rias pun mengkilap di gelap malam

"katakan sona,apa kah kau masih memiliki mutated pieces?"Tanya rias dengan senyum bahagia,menyadari kemana maksud dari rias,sona menganguk sambil membenarkan kacamatnya.

"aku mengerti…"gumam sona,kemudian matanya menajam dan mengeras "….kau yakin akan hal ini rias?". Memang ini merupakan kesempatan yang luar biasa untuk memiliki kekuatan yang di tampilkan oleh naruto,dan mungkin saja dapat memecahkan misteri dari naruto uzumaki.

Disinilah masalahnya jika naruto dapat mengalakan Hakuryuuko tanpa berkeringat,bahaimana menghadapinya jika dia tiba-tiba menjadi musuh?!. 'sepertinya besok aku harus menyiapkan segalanya jikalau situasi terburuk terjadi!' pikir sona sambil meringis.

menghela nafas sona berkata pada sahabatnya "biar aku yang mengurus sekolah. Kau beserta budakmu beritirahatlah" saran…..perintah…sona kepada rias pun segera ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib untuk mengobati luka-luka,istirahat,dan mungkin meminta saran dari akeno dan budaknya yang lain untuk mengajak naruto masuk budaknya

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya ditempat vali

Terlihat vali masih terkapar sambil mengerang kesakitan 'jika aku benar,beberapa hari lagi konferensi 3 fraksi akan di laksanakan di cara dia berbicara tadi ada kemungkinan dia menghadiri konfrensi tersebut,dan juga menambah alasanku untuk menghadirinya'pikir vali sambil berkedip beberapa kali ketika banyangan menghalangi matanya.

" aku rasa sudah waktunya mengambil latihan lagi….." ucap vali santai pada sosok di depanya,sosok itupun mendesah"…..bukan begitu pak tua?" orang yang di panggil pak tua itu pun mendengus,sementara vali menyeringai.

Menghela nafas sosok itu pun berbicara"tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajari vali….kau adalah seorang prodigy….mengetahui level mu sekarang…."ada jeda disana sosok itu pun melihat kearah perginya naruto "…..kau dapat melawanya satu lawan satu…..yang membuat mu kalah adalah kau terlalu arogan dan memandang remeh dia,vali"nasihat sosok itu terhadap menunggu vali merespon sosok itu mengangkat vali dan mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap berwarna hitam,dan dengan sekali kepakan sosok itu beserta vali menghilang.

* * *

Pagi hari,Lokasi:kuoh akademi,kelas 3A

Kali ini kelas 3A sedang dalam kondisi ramai karena 2 gurunya belum datang,kedua ada gossip murid saling bercakap-cakap antara satu sama lain dari siswi maupun tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah tengah melamun akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ,dia adalah rias gremory,namun pemikiran rias pecah saat bisik-bisik tentang murid baru sampai ke telinganya.

"eh,katanya ada murid barunya?..."

"iya,katanya 3 orang…."

"apakah wanita atau pria ?!"

"entahlah,kita tunggu saja"

Tak lama kemudian datang sang guru beserta murid baru pandaangan rias dan akeno mendarat kearah dua orang tersebut,orang yang seharusnya sudah dilupakan,mahkluk yang seharus nya berada di kehidupan selanjutnya,secara garis besar kedua mahkluk tersebut seharusnya sudah mati.

Hal ini lah yang membuat rias dan akeno menjadi orang itu adalah 'raynare?!,kalawarner?!bagaimanabisa?!bukan pertanyaannya adalah apa yang mereka lakukan disini?' pikir rias,membagi pandangan satu sama lain rias dan akeno mengangguk.

"maaf sebelumnya,hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru…"guru tersebut membuat latar belakang para siswa dapat terdengar gumaman-gumaman yang mebuat guru tersebut menghela nafas.

"….nah,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu aoi-san,ikaru-san" minta guru tersebut,kedua gadis tersebut pun mengaguk.

"salam kenal! namaku reynella ikaru,mohon batuannya!"kata reynella dengan ceria sambil membungkuk di depan kelas

"Salam kenal,namaku kalawarner aoi,mohon bantuanya."kata kalawarner dengan tenang .

Kalawarner merupakan wanita tinggi dan montok , rambut biru yang menutupi mata kanannya dan mata yang berwarna coklat. memkai seragam kuoh khas siswi,namun kalawarner memakai seragam dengan lengan panjang.

Reynella a.k.a reynare merupakan wanita menarik sekitar usia yang sama seperti Naruto atau lebih tua setahun dengan rambut hitam panjang yang jatuh ke pinggul dan mata ungu. Memiliki seragam yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kalawarner.

Kelas 1 A

"perkenalkan namaku portgas D. mittelt, salam kenal semua!" katanya merupakan gadis loli dengan rambut pirang ditata in twin ekor kuda sisi pendek dan mata dengan reynella dan kalawarner mittelt juga memakai seragam sisiwi berlengan panjang. Dia juga mengenakan busur hitam besar di atas dari rambutnya.

….

….

Baru siswa ingin berubah menjadi mode fangirl atau fanboy,namun semua itu berhenti saat mata guru tersebut bersinar dan ditambah aura hitam dibelakang guru tersebut yang mulai membentuk malaikat maut lengkap dengan puas,guru tersebut pun meminta mittelt duduk.

Keneko tidak ambil pusing terhadap mittelt,dia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal koneko mengendus,kemudian matanya menyipit saat menyadari sesuatu 'Ini bau naruto-senpai,kenapa dia berbau seperti ini?' pikir koneko sambil menatap tajam mittelt.

Itu merupakan hal wajar mengetahui bahwa koneko merupakan hybrid antara nekousho dengan iblis. 'sebaiknya aku awasi gadis ini…' mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri koneko melajutkan pelajaran.

Dengan Naruto

Disini naruto sedang memikirkan hasil dilatihj kurama di celah dimensi,naturo memiliki peningkatan yang luar biasa. ' memang aku cukup kuat untuk kembali dan mengalahkan madara ….' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat. '…tetap…..lebih baik selamat daripada menyesal.' Memang benar naruto dapat dikatakan orang tercepat di dunia.

ini bukan tanpa alasan kecepatan maksimal naruto adalah 30.284 meter per hal kekuatan naruto dapat melawan tsunade satu lawan satu tanpa menggunakan ilmu berpedang ia juga tak dapat dipandang remeh,naruto dapat mengalahkan 7 pendekar pedang kabut seorang diri dengan murni kenjutsu.

Dan menurut kurama jumlah chakra yang dimiliki naruto saat ini sebanding dengan tiga buah kurama merupakan sesuatu berkah dan juga kutukan.50 tahun di celah dimensional hanya untuk melatih chakra control itu pun dengan bantuan 1000 begitu semua menghasilkan hasil,sekarang naruto sudah memiliki chakra control setingkat mid-kage,memungkinkan dia untuk belajar ninja medis.

Dan juga naruto mempelajari teknik byakugou untuk menyimpan chakra senjutsu. Jika tsunade berwarna hijau,maka warna naruto sedikit juga berkat pelatihan yang mirip rikudou naruto dapat menyerap energy alam dalam keadaan bergerak.

Dan kurama juga menyatakan bahwa naruto dapat menggunakan energy alam tanpa memasuki sennin mode,itu cukup mengejutkan naruto pecah saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang mendekat,berbalik sambil memberikan senyuman khas uzumaki naruto menyapa " yo,kiba! Ada yang bisa ku bantu?".kiba yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kasanova.

"ah, -bohcou mengharapkan kau menepati janjimu" ujarnya

"Meh,tenaghlah adalah pria dengan perkataanya." Kata naruto dengan kenyakinan,belum sempat perbincangan di lanjutkan guru sudah memasuki kelas. 'sebentar lagi,bertahanlah hinata-chan,semuanya!...'

Istirahat

Dibawah pohon terlihat 4 orang,1 laki-laki sisanya sedang mebaca buku.

"jadi,apakah mereka mengetahuinya?" Tanya pria pirang itu a.k.a naruto uzumaki kepada perempuan berambut biru.

Gadis berambut hitam mendengus,kemudian muncul seringaian menakutkan yang membuat naruto keringat jatuh "bagus mereka masih ,aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah issei-kun!...fufufufu."

"ya,naruto-sensei mereka mengingatnya…."kemudian mulai tersenyum devilshy "….oh!apa ini, apakah reynare merindukan issei-boy?"

Reynare memutar matanya."onii-chan,apakah kita mengirim clone terlebih dahulu?...untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada perangkap"sara gadis loli berambut pirang.

Naruto tersenyum sepertinya semua ajarannya telah diserap baik oleh mereka.

naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,membuat gadis loli tersebut mengerutkan keningnya."tidak mittelt-chan…." Naruto berhenti dan menatap mereka bertiga "….aku hargai saranmu,namun kita melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan kita melakukan itu maka mereka akan curiga terhadap kita…." Naruto menatap mereka sekali lagi namun dengan pandangan yang sangat serius "…pada saat disana aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan hasil latihan **chakra honor** dan **chakra immersion**." Mereka pun mengangguk lalu pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

Pulang sekolah:ruang penelitian ilmu gaib

Suasana di ruang ilmu gaib bisa di bilang sangat berat yang tidak terpengaruh disini adala tim 7 atau naruto,kalawarner,reynella atau reynare,dan disebabka karena death glare yang diberikan oleh rias,akeno,dan yang mengejutkan koneko.

Disana sudah ada arias,koneko,akeno,xenovia,dan jangan lupakan sona beserta para kiba tengah menjemput issei dan kesunyian di pecah oleh reynare."jadi…"dia memulai sambila mengorbservasi rias,sona,dan seluruh budaknya."….ada yang bisa kami bantu?"Tanya reynare,namun keringat jatuh saat melihat death glare mereka mereka meningkat.

Rias tidak mengurangi death glarenya namun berkata dengan tenang"kita menunggu issei,kiba dan asia".baru saja dikatakan sudah terdengar ketokan dari arah pintu

"masuk!" perintah rias.

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan issei,asia,dan tentu saja kiba "maaf,buchou! Tadi ada masalah dengan moho-"apa pun yang ingin dikatakan issei terhenti di tenggorokan,asia langsung bersembunyi di belakan issei.

di depanya orang yang membunuh nya di kencan pertamanya dan juga bertanggung jawab akan tersiksanya asia tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria sambil berseru " hey,issei-kun! Sudah cukup lama bukan?"Tanya dengan nada ceria.

Issei menggemgam tangannya sangat kuat sampai mengeluarakan darah,tapi ia tidak sacred gear boosted gear langsung menggantikan tangan kiri dia muncul dihadapan issei diahadapan asia setelah apa yang dilakukannya?!.issei merasakan marah tidak! Ini murka!.dengan nada dingin namun tenang issei bersuara dengan jelas kebencian dan amarah tersirat disetiap hurufnya.

"Reynare!"

**END!**

**Maaf,mohon maafkan saya! Ini adalah cerita pertama reynare dan gang kembali hidup,bagaimana dia bisa hidup?! Apa yang diinginkan naruto dari mereka?! Dan apakah benar naruto bisa pulang ke dunia shinobi untuk melawan madara dan juga menyelamat kan teman-temanya?!.**

**Banyak sekali misteri!.jadi jangan kemana-mana tetap di overa van java ….yaaaa…..eeeee**

Sampai jumpa lagi! Gurarararararaarara!

12senpai21 out


	2. Chapter 2

Do you have something in mind?

-abal,munking AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

"REYNARE!"

Suasana tengang di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib .issei yang mulai menatap dengan tajam kearah ,sona,beserta budaknya siap mendampingi issei jika dia mengalami kesulitan menghadapi adalah bagaimana jika naruto berada dipihaknya? Rias yang memikirkan itu hanya bisa terus tegang sampai-

"UWWAAAA! Issei-tan menyeramkan akeno-tan! Naruto-tan takut ! lindugi naru-tan,ake-tan!naru-tan berjaji akan jadi anak baik!"yang suara cempreng naruto berasal dibelakang yang ada di sana berkedip hanya ada satu pertanyaan di kepala mereka ' sejak kapan naruto-san/-senpai disana?'.yup,naruto ada dibelakang sofa tim7 dan sekarang berada dibelakan bisa dia bergerak sangat cepat dan senyap?

"nah,tenag -nee-sama ada di sini,jadi jangan khawatirnya?"kata akeno dengan senyum manis dan dibalas anggukan oleh alis koneko,rias,dan issei berkedut.

"hey! Lepaskan akeno-senpai,kau duren bego! Dynamic entry!" teriak issei sambil mempercayakan kaki kanannya kearah muka naruto,sesaat waktu berhenti dan naruto mendapat kilas balik tentang laki-laki memakai spandex hijau dengan rambut seperti mangkuk.

Bhuakh,boom!

"….."

"….."

"apa-apaan,issei! Kau mau mati hah?!" teriak saji setelah bangkit dari lubang yang baru saja di orang berkedip kecuali naruto yang berada dibelakang akeno. kapan naruto bergerak? Suara hentakan pun tidak ada,hanya ada angin yang berhembus.

"etto….saji sedang apa kau disitu! Aku ngincar si duren bego,kenapa kau menghalangi hah?!"balas issei tidak mau kalah . sedangkan tim 7 hanya terkikik,senseinya yang satu ini memang bisa membunuh ketegangan .aleno pun terkikik melihat tingkah laku saji dengan issei,namun semua berubah saat sona sitri menyerang.

"ittai!...untuk apa itu sona-ta ow! Oke,oke….ayolah sona-tan…Whoa!"naruto mengelak dari jitakan sona,semua mata terebelalak karena sona meninju tanah dan….

Blarr!

"…." tercipta kawah di tempat pukulan iblis berkedip.

Naruto pun terbatuk mendapatkan perhatian seluruh masih memasang senyum di wajah nya,namun jika kau lihat matanya naruto sudah memasuki mode serius."jadi…"naruto memulai, tidak yakin ingin mengatakan apa"….ada yag bisa aku bantu?"tanyanya sambil memberi pandangan kepada reynare,mittelt,dan kalawarner yang mengangguk.

Mengangkat alis saat melihat reaksi reynare dan gang,rias kembali tersenyum manis" sebenarnya apa kau ini naruto-san?" Tanya rias ,sementara tim 7 beserta naruto berkedip,kemudian menyeringai." Apakah kau iblis,malaikat jatuh,atau malaikat?"Tanya rias sekali lagi.

"….atau yokai?" tambah suara monoton membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah koneko yang denngan wajah stoicnya memandang tajam kearah naruto yang tengah berkeringat dingin,namun tak pernah kehilangan seringaian rubahnya.

"yang jelas aku bukan manusia,yokai..."jeda naruto sambil melihat koneko"…malaikat,malaikat jatuh,maupun iblis."sebelum mereka bertanya lagi naruto mengangkat tanganya membuat mereka bungkam seketika."…untuk apa aku kalian bisa menebak,bukanya sitri terkenal dengan kejeniusanya?" Tanya naruto sambil menyerinagi.

pertanyaan ini hampir membuat seluruh iblis disana meloncat karna dia mengetahui kemampuan/keistimewaan sebuah keluarga dari 72 pilar berarti dia sudah melakukan ini cukup lama,pikir sona.

"kalau boleh jujur,ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu sering malakat jatuh dan terkadang malaikat…."ngaku naruto,sambil mengambil pose iblis yang ada disana pun keringat jatuh 'serius? Orang ini seperti mengetahui rahasia besar,namun iblis saja baru kali ini bertemu?' pikir seluruh iblis yang ada di sana.

"jadi…."mulai rias dengan nada sensual adalannya."…..apa kau mau menjadi iblis naruto-kun?"sambung rias dengan tampilan berharap.

"hmm,memang apa enaknya menjadi iblis ?" Tanya naruto yang sekali lagi mengambil pose berpikir.

"yah,seperti kekuatan mu bertambah berkali lipat,daya tahan tubuh mu lebih dari normal,dan masih banyak lagi!"terang rias dengan suara berkedip,kemudian memandang bingung kearah rias,sona,dan seluruh saja? Jika begitu lebih baik berlatih dengan kurama hasilnya? tidak berkali lipat,tapi berkali kali kali lipat.

"aku mengerti…."gumam naruto,naruto tersenyum"…kalau begitu ku menolak rias-chan."kata naruto dengan yang melihat ini pun menjadi murung ,begitu juga sona.

"kalau begitu,bagaimaa kita beraliansi?"Tanya sona,yang mendapat perhatian seluruh mahkluk yang ada di ruangan kan tatapan bingung sona mulai menjelaskan" maksudnya jika salah satu dari kita mengalami kesulitan,maka kita akan saling membantu di bawah terang cahaya maupun dibalik layar,bagaimana?"tawar sona.

naruto yang mendengar ini pun mencuri pandang kearah tim 7 yang mengangguk. ' sudah kuduga dari perilaku mereka dari awal,dapat kusimpulkan bahwa naruto adalah orang yang berpengaruh terhadap mereka sebagai bos,manager,tidak,tidak itu lucu…..lebih seperti seorang murid yang meminta izin kepada senseinya….'mengangguk kepada diri nya sendiri sona mengalihkan perhatiannya ke naruto "jadi?"tanyanya.

Naruto tesenyum"baiklah!aku setuju. sebagai tanda aliansi ini di mulai aku akan memberikan mu ini!" naruto melemparkan kunai cabang tiga kearah sona dan rias,mendapatkan tampilan bingung dari keduanya naruto terkekeh"…..jika kalian ada masalah,lempar saja benda itu,maka aku akan datang dengan kilat!"issei mendengus,melihat ini naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya,naruto pun tersenyum lagi " nah sepertinya kalian penasaran kenapa tiga gadis cantik ini ada disini,'bukan?"mendapatkan anggukan ragu-ragu,naruto menyeringai dan tidak memperhatikan rona merah di pipi 'tiga wanita cantik tadi'

"perkenalkan mereka adalah portgas.D mittelt,kalawarner aoi,dan reynare mereka adalah muridku!"kata naruto dengan nada kesunyian beberapa saat sampai…..

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Naruto dan timnya yang melihat reaksi seperti ini pun terkekeh." Jadi ada yang mau sparing?" Tanya naruto dengan seringai rubahnya,di jawab anggukan mantap oleh duo iblis tersebut.

Kemudian

Sekarang hari sudah senja,beberapa menit lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

5…..

4….

3….

2….

1…

_Show time!_

"Jadi siapa yang mau melawan siapa?"Tanya naruto. kelompok duo iblis tersebut tengah berdiskusi ketat.

"buchou,biarkan aku melawan reynare!"kata issei mantap .sambil menatap tajam reynare yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"kau yakin issei-kun?"kali ini yang bertanya bukan asia,kiba,maupun rias melainkan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh issei.

"hmm, kau keberatan reynare-chan?"Tanya si berkedip saat melihat reynare mengangguk malu-malu."baiklah,semuanya tolong menyingkir!".

semuaya pun menyingkir dan menjadi dua belah sebrang ada sona,rias,dan beserta budaknya mendukung reynare naruto dan sisa tim 7 ."ingat tidak boleh begitu,mulai!"seru naruto.

Terlihat terjadi ketegangan karena issei dan reynare belum bergerak sama sekali,menunggu kesalahan yang akan diciptakan lawan.

tanpa di duga reynare berlari dengan kecepatan chunnin kearah pun menyiapkan diri,sambil menghidari kunai yang dilemparkan oleh reynare.

bayangkan betapa terkejutnya issei saat melihat kunai tersebut berubah menjadi reynare saat 34cm dari wajahnya.

dengan cepat reynare melakukan tendangan yang mengarah ke pipi issei,namun issei sudah siap dengan menangkisnya menggunakan siku kirinya. reynare berputar lagi membidik pinggang tidak dapat di tangkis,issei melompat kebelakang.

"bagus, telah berkembang sejauh ini,namun apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan asia jika kekuatanmu Cuma segitu?"Tanya atau lebih tepatnya hina tangannya dengan kuat issei menerjang kea rah reynare dengan kecepatan yang ,tendangan,dapat ditangkis atau dihindari oleh reynare dengan sempurna.

**[BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,EXPLOSION!]**

**Sacred gear **issei bersuara,semakin meningkatkan kekuatan setiap kali serangan diluncurkan maupun di tangkis atau dihindari reynare. issei sekali lagi menerjang reynare,mengetahui kekuatan yang di kandung tangan kiri issei berbahaya,reynare melompat kebelakang.

Blarr!

Benar saja pukulan issei membuat kawah yang cukup untuk membuat kolam."biar ku tebak ,kau masih menahan diri kan reynare?!"teriak issei. reynare hanya menatap issei,kemudian tersenyum.

"tee hee,kau sudah banyak belajar ne issei-kun?"puji reynare,sementara issei masih diam berkomunikasi dengan partnernya."namun kau benar jika aku masih menahan diri…"reynare pun berubah menjadi serius"…kalau kau bisa menahanya aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi"disini issei mulai menelan ludahnya.

reynare pun mengambil dikangtongnya sebuah tongkat,kemudian memenggang nya searah horizontal kearah issei,mata issei tidak tapi seluruh iblis yang ada di sana melebarkan matanya saat meliha tongkat reynare memanjang membentuk tombak terbuat dari cahaya.

**[Balance breaker!].**

Issei pun di lindungi oleh armor berwarna merah,tapi reynare tak **shunsin** dia sudah di samping issei,dengan tombaknya reynare memukul pipi issei mumbuatnya ini terus terjadi berkali kali di pipi,perut,dada,pinggang,dll.

saat sedang mengutuk dirinya,mata issei melebar ketika ujung tombak reynare diarahkan ke jantungnya,namun issei malah mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya, issei mengubah menusuk jatung issei,tombak reynare tersangkut di antara tangan dan pinggang issei.

"hmm?"

Kesempatan!

Menguatkan pegangan terhadap tombak tersebut,issei kemudian mearahkan tangan kanannya tepat kemuka reynare .mata reynaremenyipit saat terkumpulnya sejumlah besar energy di tangan kanan issei,kemudian matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan issei.

**[Dragon Shot!]**

Sebuah cahaya meluncur dari tangan issei ke arah reynare dengan kecepatan yang pun melanda tempat pertarungan, saat cahaya tersebut padam,akhirnya mata issei melebar ketika tombak yang di gapitnya yang dilakukan issei terlambat karena sebuah teriakan terdengar "**heavenly kick!** " itulah yang di dengar issei sebelum meluncur ke tanah dengan kecepatan menyamai kecepatan peluru.

Boom!

saat issei mulai merasakan sensani terbakar di di sudut matanya,issi mandapatkan pandangan reynare sendang menodong issei dengan sebuah tombak cahaya.

"baiklah kalian telah selesai!" perintah pun melepaskan issei dan membungkuk,kemudian kembali kesebelah naruto."wah, aku tak menyangka kau dapat bertahan selama ini melawan reynare."puji-atau ejekan- dari pun Mendapatkan glare dari issei

"naruto-san…"naruto pun berhadapan dengan sona sitri"…..tombak yang dipakai reynare itu,apakah sacred gear?"Tanya sona sona memliki beberapa spekulasi tentang tombak yang di gunakan reynare,namun tidak ada salahnya bertanya,'bukan?

"ah! Itu hanya senjata dasar exorcist saja,kau tau pedang cahaya atau semacamya"jawab naruto sambil mengaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. saat ini sona mengangguk kan kepalanya,namun ada hal yang amis dari senjata tersebut namun sona tidak tau itu apa.

"oh,maaf! Sepertinnya sampai disini dulu sparringnya. malam adalah jatah iblis untuk membuat kontrak,'bukan?" yap sekarang sudah cukup terasa sparring antara reynare dan issei bisa selama ini.

"baiklah kalau untuk kerjasamanya dan juga sparringnya naruto-kun"tutur rias sambil tersenyum naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"kalau begitu,aku ambil ini sebagai waktunya bertemu besok rias-chan,akeno-chan,dan kaichou." Dengan begitu naruto beserta tim nya pun pun kembali keruang penelitian ilmu gaib bersama budaknya.

Time Skip

Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang yang satu laki-laki dan yang satunya perempuan sedang duduk berlawan arah sambil menikmati teh .

wanita tersebut memiliki model rambut bob seperti sona-kaichou tapi lebih pendek,merupakan keturunan asia namun bukan jepang tapi china,kulit putih porselen,mata berwarna coklat yang tenang dan memakai baju berwarna merah dengan kerah berbentuk V,memakai sarung tangan hitam,celana jean ketat,dan sepatu higheels berwarna hitam.

dia juga mengenakan kacamata merah dengan lensa sebelah kiri paha wanita tersebut ada sebuah pistol standar 9mm yang dinamainya **_black tail._**

wanita muda ini adalah **_the woman in red Ada Wong._**di depanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis kucing aneh berjumlah 6 buah masaing-masing 3 di setiap pipi,dan memliki mata sapphire berpupil vertikal .pemuda ini adalah naruto uzumaki.

"Jadi bagaimana misi mu?"Tanya naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Meletakan gelasnya,Ada menghela nafas lelah"bagus sejauh berhasil mendapatkan **_host las plagas_** di eropa utara.**_wesker_** juga memiliki rencana cadangan dia memakai mayat **_krauser_** untuk mengambil sampel **_plagas_**."lapor Ada.

naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk akan informasi ini. mata Ada pun berubah menjadi melankoli yang menyebabkan naruto memberiakan tampilan simpati kepada Ada."ini sudah sepuluh tahun naruto-kun…apa kau pikir dia akan memaafkanku?"Tanya Ada dengan nada sedikit menyerah menyebabkan naruto menghela nafas.

"memang benar ini sudah 10 tahun Ada-chan,tapi…" naruto memberikan senyuman hangat"….aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu,dan juga kita tak ingin merusak kejutan,'bukan?" Tanya ini membuat semangat Ada sedikit begitu naruto pun pergi kedapur meninggalkan Ada dalam pikiranya.'apa kau akan memaafkan ku...

…akeno?'

**CUT**

**Maaf,maaf,maaf,WOi! Maaf atas miss typo nya hehe.**

**Ini suda saya usahakan agar lebih-lebihlah.**

**Dan juga apa hubungan Ada dengan akeno?! Jika naruto bukan manusia,malaikat jatuh atauiblis maupun yokai,lalu apakah naruto itu?!**

**Siapa yang tahu?! Hanya tuhan yang tau!**

**Sekian dari saya!**

**12senpai21 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Besok merupakan konferensi 3 fraksi,malam ini naruto dan tim 7 sedang keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"ne, Ada-sensei telah pergi ? " Tanya ,diantara mereka bertiga mittlet lah yang paling dekat dengan Ada. saat ini mereka menuju rumah,jika ditanya diamana belanjaanya ? katakan fuinjutsu,masalah teratasi.

"Kau tau kan Ada-chan sangat suka datang tak diundang pulang tak antar?...tapi tenanglah cepat atau lambat dia juga akan ,kau jangan khawatir." Kata naruto sambil menatap pun mengangguk perlahan.

"naruto-sensei,apa kau melihat konan-sensei akhir-akhir ini?"Tanya kalawarner.

Naruto pun mengambil pose berpikir "hmm,sepertinya iya ,dia ada misi ke Edonia bersama kenapa kala-chan?"Tanya naruto sambil berbalik melihat kalawrner.

"aku mengerti…"gumam kalawarner,kemudian dia tersenyum" tidak ada apa-apa naruto-kun." Kata kalawarner dengan rona merah di akhir kalimat.

"mittelt-chan…"panggil naruto,setelah mendapatkan perhatianya naruto melanjutkan "temanku dari asia tenggara akan mengunjungi kita,mungkin satu atau dua minggu nanti" jelas naruto sambil mengambil posisi berpikir,lagi. mittelt kembali senang.

"senang mendengarnya,onii-chan!" terkekeh,kemudian berkedip.

"reynare-chan,kau tak biasanya apa ?" Tanya naruto dengan muka tiba-tiba ini membuat reynare hampir melompat sambil berteriak ' eep'.

"ah,tidak apa-apa naruto-kun!" kata reynare di akhiri dengan tawa cangung olehnya. naruto semakin menatap nya secara intent,yang membuat reynare semakin gugup.

"baiklah kalau kau ada masalah beritahukan aku,jangan ragu lagipula kita semua adalah keluarga"kata naruto sambil mengangguk perlahan.

mereka pun di lanjutkan dalam diam. mereka melewati sebuah jembatan tersebut seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang memancing.

"kau mempunyai gadis yang cantik disana anak muda" komen pria tersebut tanpa membalikan 7 langsung bersiaga terkecuali naruto.

"kau mempunyai pancingan yang bagus,pak tua."mendengar komentar naruto,pria tersebut pun hampir jatuh ke itu pun membaliakan badan,kemudian menunduk untuk menghidari tendangan dari tersebut pun langsung mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap hitam dan terbang

"oi,oi! Dasar bocah tak tau sopan tua main tendang aja!" komplen pria pun menurunkan kakinya,sambil menatap pria tersebut dengan mata yang dingin.

ini membuat pria tersebut sedikit keringat jatuh,pria itu pun turun " ayolah,coba santai sedikit"kata pria itu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari naruto.

"apa maumu malaikat jatuh?" Tanya naruto tegas namun tenang. ini membuat pria tersebut berkeringat sedikit. 'sangat waspada,cepat dan senyap,peka terhadap sekitar,benar-benar tipe petarung….' Pikir pria tersebut sambil mengamati pergerakan naruto.

"bukanya kau adalah orang yang melawan vali saat di kuoh ? "Tanya pria itu dengan santai.' Tidak ada pergerakan sia-sia,santai namun sigap,orang ini merupakan veteran perang….' Pikir naruto,juga mengamati pergerakan pria tersebut.

sedangkan tim 7 keringat jatuh 'pasti naruto-sensei lupa siapa dia..'pikir mereka.

"iya,lalu anda siapa ? "Tanya naruto tenang namun terdapat nada gelap 7 hanya mengangguk kepada diri mereka sendiri,karena tebakan mereka benar.

" namaku azazel dan seperti yang kau lihat aku merupakan malaikat sudah memperkenakan diriku,jadi siapa namamu?"jawab sekaligus Tanya pria yang teridentifikasi sebagai azazel.

"namaku naruto uzumaki,dan mana mungkin kau adalah malaikat jatuh itu hanya memiliki sepasang sayap! Sedang kan kau 6 pasang!" bantah naruto dengan tegas,sementara azazel keringat jatuh.' Sudah kuduga naruto-sensei lupa,tapi tak kusangka sampai seginiya…..'pikir tim ini reynare mulai memasuki perbincangaan.

"naruto-sensei…" panggil reynare "...malaikat jatuh yang memiliki sayap lebih sepasang menandakan kekuatan dan jabatan bagi malaikat jatuh" azazel mengangguk-angguk,namun seketika matanya menyipit 'tunggu! Bagaimana dia tau banyak tentang malaikat jatuh? Dari aura ya mereka seperti puluhan manusia….tunggu puluhan manusia?! Apa-apan ini?!'pikir azazel.

reynare pun melanjutkan penjelasanya. " …semakin banyak sayap yang di miliki seorang malaikat jatuh,semakin kuat malaikat jatuh tersebut." Naruto pun mengangguk. " dan orang di depan anda ini adalah azazel gubernur fraksi malaikat jatuh."sambung reynare,yang sukses membuat azazel terkejut dan naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"eh! Bukannya kau yang bersama ksatria baja putih itu ,waktu di kuoh?!" seru naruto sambil nunjuk yang mendengar itu pun keringat jatuh.' Orang macam apa dia ini?! Pertama bertemu dia serius dan tenang,dan di menit berikutnya dia menjdai orang idiot…..'pikir azazel.

"kita pergi kalawarner,mittelt,ku rasa urusan kita di sini sudah selesai" naruto berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan azazel,tak jauh di belakangnya tim 7 juga mulai berhenti saat azazel bicara.

"naruto,boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"pinta sebenarnya penasaran kenapa empat mahkluk di depan nya ini memiliki aura yang terpecah. naruto mengangguk,azazel melanjutkan " kenapa aura kalian terpecah? Memang wajar jika suatu mahkluk menekan auranya namun tidak memecahnya."sambungnya.

"…."

Tanpa di ketahui diri nya sendiri,naruto menyeringai " aku takut informasi ini akan mengakibatkan konflik yang tidak di inginkan kau mash penasaran,datanglah ke konfrensi nanti,mungkin aku akan memberitahukanya , mungkin juga tidak" kata naruto sambil mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan pergi bersama kalawarner,mittlet,dan reynare.

"jadi benar rumor telah tersebar?"gumam azazel kepada dirinya sendiri.

Time skip

Sekarang naruto tengah berjalan sendirian menuju memakai seragam kuoh lengan panjang,jaket yang menutupi setengah wajahnya,dan tak lupa perban yang menutupi lengan kirinya.

naruto tidak bersama para gadis karena dia bangun agak terlambat,tadi malam naruto mulai meneliti tentang **_las plagas,T-virus,dan G-virus._**katakanlah jika ketiga virus itu digabungkan akan mengakibatkan kekacauan. ' bagus,masalah baru yang merepotkan…..'pikir naruto sambil berjalan menuju kuoh,naruto tidak memperhatikan sekumpulan remaja yang memegang pedang.

"naruto-san/-senpai !" seru mereka semua hampir bersamaan yang membuat naruto hampir meloncat karena terkejut.

"Huh? Ada apannya?" naruto bertanya pada dirinya,melihat sekeliling,kemudian pandangan naruto mendarat kearah vali yang sedang sebelah alisnya naruto bertanya " vali? Aku tak tau kau akan masuk kuoh,katakan padaku kau masuk sini bukan karna siswi wanitanya,'bukan?" pertanyaan ini langsung membuat image vali rusak seketika,sementara rias dan para budaknya terkikik.

"ha..ha.. lucu sekali uzumaki,lucu sekali. aku tidak masuk sekolah ini,hanya tugas dari pak tua,dan aku hanya menyapa rival ku yang lemah ini" kata vali dengan kasar sambil menunjuk issei,rias terkejut saat issei tidak mengamuk karena direndakan,namun dia hanya menatap vali dengan pandangan kalkulatif. "dan bagaimana denganmu,naruto…..naruto?" vali melihat kekiri dan kekanan,hal ini juga di ikuti oleh rias dan budaknya.

….

…..

"aku tidak tau dengan aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas,reynare akan menerkam ku kalau aku terlambat" suara naruto terdengar dari kejauhan namun tidak menampakan wujudnya. ' serius? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal itu?...' pikir semua yang ada disana,ini kedua kalinya naruto menyelinap dan tanpa menngakibatkan suara sedikit pun.

…..

….

….

Kuoh akademi jam istirahat

Di bawah sebuah pohon,terlihat tim 7 sedang mendiskusikan tentang kofrensi 3 fraksi nanti malam." ,kau yang memimpin operasi ini kalawarner…"kalawarner mengangguk." Kofrensi akan di lakukan disini…." Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangunan "….sayang konan-nee tidak bersama kita malam , kita harus membuat parameter secara manual…"pandangan naruto beralih kearah reynare dan mittelt

"….kalawarner akan memberikan kalian instruksi untuk langkah akan berada di selatan akademi…" naruto menjeda,dan melihat mittelt mengangguk

"…kalawarner kau akan di tempatkan tempat tinggi,untuk memantau seluruh akademi. Reynare kau akan berada di barat jangan sampai membuat banyak Ada-chan konfrensi malam ini akan di jaga sejumlah besar iblis,malaikat,dan malaikat cepat dan senyap." Selesai penjelasan tersebut bertepatan dengan berderangnya lonceng pertanda istirahat telah selesai.

Yang pasti malam mini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan merepotkan

Apalagi yang mungkin terjadi nanti malam?

Di depan pintu masuk kota kuoh berdiri sebuah sosok,sosok tersebut berambut hitam jabrik tapi tidak seliar naruto,memiliki mata berwarna coklat,memakai jas hitam,dan jin berwarna hitam " aku penasaran sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu naruto? "sosok itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri" well,yang pasti bertemu dengan mittelt-chan telebih dahulu,soal naruto? Itu gampang sih." Setelah mengatakan itu sosok itu pun masuk ke kota kuoh.

**CUT!**

**Baiklah,maaf karena masih belajar bahasa Indonesia kau tau!**

**Siapakah sosok tersebut?! Apa yang di inginkanya dengan mittelt?! Dan apa yang dilakukan Ada dan konan di Edonia?**

**Tunggu dan cari tau! Semua saran anda saya terima dan untuk itu saya bilang 'terima kasih'.**

**Yap,sekian!**

**12senpai21 out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Do you have something in mind?

-abal,munking AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati,rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Malam hari : 20:00,kouh akademi

Malam ini pemimpin ketiga fraksi besar tengah berkumpul,berencana membahas peristiwa-peristiwa yang baru ini terjadi dan juga membuat perdamaian terhadap tiga kubu (semoga).

Di mulai oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh yang diwakili lansung oleh azazel yang merupakan gubernur fraksi tersebut,dan jangan lupakan muridnya vali.

dikuti oleh Michael pemimpin malaikat,beserta pengawalnya .

fraksi iblis diwakili sirzech Lucifer,serafall leviathan, grayfia lucifuge ,rias, sona beserta parabudaknya. berbagai expresi yang di wajah seluruh mahkluk ,kesal,jengkel,penasaran,marah,dan…..iri ? .Michael bingung kenapa pertemuan ini masih belum di mulai,sirzech mulai curiga kepada azazel tentang sesuatu,serafall marah sambil memberikan glarenya kepada azazel,issei dengan muka mesum, vali dengen muka jengkel.

"maaf,azazel-dono. Apa sebaiknya pertemuan ini segera di mulai ?" saran Michael,mendapatkan anggukan dari para iblis dan pemegang sacred gear **divine dividing.**

"Jadi,"mulai serafall dengan nada yang berbahaya. " bisa kau jelaskan,kenapa kokabil menerang ria-tan dan sona-tan?" Tanya serafall denagn senyum ini membuat azazel menghela nafas,jika dia mengikuti nasihat naruto mungkin dia tidak akan mengalami hal yang merepotkan seperti azazel juga tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya kepada naruto,bocah itu memiliki banyak misteri,dan azazel tau sempat menjawab,suara ceria yang sangat familiar pun terdengar.

"maa,maa…kau terlihat tegang azazel." Bayangkan wajah mereka saat mengetahui suara tersebut berasal dari laki-laki di samping azazel sendiri,azazel pun syok karena tidak menyadari keberadaan pirang ,pria tersebut berambut pirang,miliki mata biru azure berpupil vertical,tiga buah kumis di masing mengenakan jaket yang menutup setengah wajahnya,memakai seragam kuoh berlengan membuat seluruh anggota konfrensi adalah tangan kiri naruto yang di dia terluka akibat pertarungan? Atau masalah lain? Yang pasti tangan kiri tersebut mengandung aura kekuatan.

" Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?" Tanya nya seisi ruangan itu keringat jatuh,bagaimana tidak? Setengah wajah nya saja mana bisa melihat wajahnya?!.

"kalau boleh tau anda siapa ? "tanya serafall naruto berkedip,kemudian menyeringai.

"ah! Diamana sopan naruto uzumaki,dan aku disini atas permintaan azazel." Mengangkat alis karna alasan tersebut,serafal memberikan pandangan bertanya kearah azazel. Azazel pun mendesah.

"bocah ini " menujuk naruto " adalah yang menyelmatkan rias beserta budaknya dari kokabil."hal ini membuat duo maou cukup terkejut, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa naruto merupakan manusia biasa, jadi bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan kokabil yang notebane nya jendral malaikat jatuh?.

Melihat diamnya duo maou azazel melanjutkan " pertama, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan kokabil,karena dia melakuakan ini atas kemampuanya sendiri. dia telah mati,jadi tidak berguna untuk memikirkannya tentang hukuman terhadapnya."serafal tidak senang dengan jawaban ini,namun untuk sekarang biarlah…..untuk sekarang.

"jadi,bisa kita bicarakan tentang tujuan utama kita berada di sini ? " kali ini vali yang bersuara. mengejutkan azazel,memberikan anggukan perdebatan panjang malam itu pun dimulai.

Ditempat lain,pada saat yang sama.

Kalawarner sedang mengamati para iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh yang sedang berpatroli dari bayangan gedung tertinggi kali ini memakai pakaian tempur shinobi berwarna hitam dengan vest berwarna hijau lengkap dengan kalawarnen adalah dragunuv SUV sniper riffle standar yang di modifikasi earphonenya kalawarner mulai berbicarai

"jangan biarkan pertahanan kita turun,bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya kepada sisa tim 7 .terdengar suara bising disana. sampai terdengar suara seperti berbisik.

"[dimengerti,kapten! Yah selain bosan,tidak ada yang di khawatirkan.]".kalawarner pun menghela nafas akan sifat temannya yang satu ini. Kemudian mata kalawarner menyipit " apa kalian merasakan ini? Mittelt kau bisa menghitung jumlahnya?" kalawarner yakin dia menerima anggukan.

"[kira-kira 300 terus meningkat! Kemungkinan sampai kesini dalam 15 sampai 20 menit]".kalawarner mengangguk,kemudian menekan earphonenya sekali lagi " sensei! Mereka mendekat kira-kira 15 sampai 20 menit,kami akan melakukan operasi mata elang".lapor kalawarner.

Ditempat kofrensi

Semuanya berjalan lancar untuk pembentukan perdamaian diantara ketiga fraksi,naruto keringat jatuh saat mendengar alasan issei untuk perdamaian .azazel pun menanyakan vali yang bersanar di dinding.

"bagaimana tentangmu,vali ? "

"Jika uzumaki mati,barulah aku akan mengenal yang namanya kedamaian." ini membuat azazel keringat jatuh ,mungkin naruto sangat menjengkelkan,tapi tidak separah itu bukan? Sementara rias dengan sisa budaknya terkikit mengingat kejadian tadi pagi,karena saat ini gasper dan koneko berada di ruangan klub.

"lakukan,crow."bisik naruto,sambil memngang telinga kirinya. Melihat semua pandangan kearah nya membuat naruto sedikit gugup.

" Maaf,kalian mengatakan sesuatu ? " Tanya naruto dengan polos,seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar di dunia. ini tentu saja menyebabkan mata azazel berkedut,menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan nya perlahan,azazel sekali lagi bertanya kepada si pirang.

"jadi,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perdamaian ini,'naruto ? "

Naruto mengambil pose berpikir " aku rasa tidak ada ruginya,hitung aku masuk " kata naruto yang mendengar jawaban pirang pun berkedip,kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"jadi,dengan ini kita setuju – "belum sempat azazel menyelesaikan omongannya semua orang selain azazel,vali,sirzech,serafall,grayfia,rias yang sedang memegang lengan issei,dan juga issei .saat ingin memeriksa naruto,azazel terkejut saat melihat naruto sudah nafas 'malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…' pikir azazel dengan wajah kelelahan.

" Forbidden balor view…" gumam azazel,memberikan sinyal kepadanya,vali pun kemudian mendesah dan terbang keluar." ….sepertinya hybrid vamphire tersebut dalam bahaya."tanpa basa-basi lagi issei dan rias di teleport ke ruang penelitian ilmu ,sedangkan grayfia mencoba untuk menutup portal datangya para penyihir wanita,para pemimpin fraksi mulai melindungi murid yang sedang membeku.

…...

…

…..

…..

Di luar vali menembakan demonic powernya secara intensif kepada penyihir tersebut,tim 7 juga terus menembak jatuh penyihir tersebut dan tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari…belum ada .para penyihir pun mulai frustasi karena teman-temannya terbunuh oleh sesuatu yang tak telihat,mereka pun menembakan sihirnya secara membabi buta.

Sementara naruto jauh di di wilayah timur di mana terjadi pertempuran paling kecil,dia di sini mengawasi menurut Ada,vali merupakan keturunan Lucifer hybrid dengan mempunyai kenyakinan bahwa vali akan berkhianat malam ini. naruto menjaga matanya terus tertuju pada vali.

Di suatu area lain

Seorang pria memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam tengah melihat kearah kuoh akademi. " aku mengharapkan tidak ada hal yang rame sih!" gumam pria memiliki rambut hitam jabrik yang tidak terlalu liar,memliki mata coklat nan tajam seperti tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kotak kubus transparan yang menampilkan foto gadis loli berambut pirang di ikat twin tail sedang tersenyum bahagia,melihat foto tersebut ia pun tersenyum,kemudian melanjutkan perjalananya.

Kembali ke Kuoh

Boom!

Terdengar ledakan dari tempat bertarungnya azazel melawan katharea leviathan,anggota maou iblis lama yang ingin membunuh semua pemimpin fraksi agar kekacaun bom bunuh diri katherea salah satu tangannya putus,azazel tidak beberapa menit yang lalu budak-budak sona dan rias ikut bertarung melawan penyihir wanita,hal ini menandakan sacred gear forbidden balow view telah berhasil di kendalikan.

kemudian sebuah dragon shot mengarah kerah azazel dengan cepat,azazel menyipitkan matanya saat merasakan aura kekuatan ini 'sudah kuduga' yang sudah merasa cukup untuk menonton memutuskan ambil bagian,dengan **shunsin** naruto berada di belakang azazel sambil merentangak tangan kananya kearah **dragon shot**,**dragon shot **itu pun hilang terserap oleh tangan naruto.

vali dengan armor balace breakernya tersenyum maniak melihat si pirang,membuat naruto mendesah." Jadi,dugaanku benar,'vali?" Tanya naruto kepada vali yang sudah mendarat di tanah.

"kau selalu dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan,bahkan pertanyaan yang belum tau itu kadang mengganggu!." Geram vali,sedangkan naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah. 'bagus,bisakah malam ini lebih panjang lagi….' Tanya naruto dalam hati sambil meringis.

"aku kira…..ah sudahlah! Sakit kepalaku memikirkanya!" keluh naruto kepada vali. "….perkenalkan saja dirimu vali!" perintah naruto kepada vali yang mulai vali menyeringai kemenangan,kau tidak setiap hari melihat naruto jengkel.

"perkenalkan,namaku vali…..vali Lucifer"

**CUT!**

**Okay,maaf atas typo nya soaaaaal bahasa,sudah kubilang aku masih belajar!**

**Sudah saya usahakan update cepat,namun masih tidak bisa melebihi 2k kata.**

**Sudah sampai disini dulu.**

**12senpai21 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Kuoh akademi: 21:34

"namaku vali…vali Lucifer. "

Setelah deklarasi vali akan identitasnya,seluruh anggota fraksi terdiam karena syok. naruto mendesah,mata naruto pun menyipit saat melihat vali mengumpulkan demonic powernya dan mengarahkannya kearah akeno dan rias.' Dia ingin memancing issei!...aku harus menghentikan ini '.energi itu pun di tembakan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kearah rias dan akeno,issei pun memandang horror kejadian ini .waktu seakan melambat saat energy itu semakin mendekati rias dan akeno. lepas dari keterjutan nya rias beserta akeno membuat sihir pelindung,mereka berdua tau kalau pelindung mereka tidak akan sanggup menahan seluruh demonic energy yang detembakan vali.

"**Ravaging Melody!"**

Boom!

Asap menyebul di tempat rias dan saat asap menipis terlihat rias dan akeno baik-baik saja. issei pun melepaskan nafas yang tidak tau dia tahan,namun rias dan akeno tidak sendirian disana,ada tiga figur dan ketiganya adalah wanita.

wanita pertama berambut biru tinggi sedang memegang panah yang mengeluarkan aura suci,dia memakai pakaian bertarung shinobi berwarna hitam dengan selingan berwarna biru,vest berwarna hijau,celana shinobi berwarna hitam.

Sosok kedua adalah reynare memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan wanita berambut biru tadi,hanya saja dia berseling berwarna merah dan memegang tombak yang memancarkan aura suci.

Sosok ketiga adalah gadis loli berambut pirang twin tail,memakai pakain yang sama dengan reynare tapi seluruhnya berwarna dark juga memegang sebuah pedang terbuat dari cahaya di tangan kanan nya,sedangkan ditangan kirinya sebuah perisai bebentuk segi enam yang runcing di satu sisinya.

"heh,aku tak tau adik maou satan perlu bantuan" ejek reynare kepada rias,rias mengeram akan ejekan tersebut,reynare melihat kearah vali dengan satu alis terangkat.

"naruto,jadi dia yang kau maksud? "Tanya reynare yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto,saat mau menghadapi vali,issei maju sambil memberikan death glare kepada vali.

Vali pun mulai menghina issei tentang betapa lemah nya dia,sampai ingin membunuh kedua orang tuanya,issei mengglemetukan giginya,issei tidak marah,tidak dia murka! Namun begitu issei harus tetap tenang ,tak berapa lama issei mengingat perbincangannya beberapa jam lalu dengan naruto.

Flashback

_Issei kali ini sedang beristirahat setelah melatih gasper menggunakan sacred gearnya,disudut matanya issei melihat naruto mendekatinya." Hey,issei punya waktu sebentar?" Tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh juga tidak tau naruto mau bicara apa. "issei, aku ingin kau membuat ini." Naruto memberi sebuah pun membuka kotak tersebut,seketika issei mengerang saat melihat isi kotak tersebut._

"_APA?!KENAPA!?" teriak issei,sedang kan naruto mendesah._

"_Kerjakan atau…" naruto berhenti kemudian tersenyum sinis"….kau tidak boleh melihat oppai lagi!" lanjut naruto,kemudian naruto pun mulai pergi. Naruto berbalik,dan matanya berkedut saat melihat di depannya yaitu beberapa obat-obatan untuk pertolongan pertama_

"_Selesai!" seru issei cukup kedua mata naruto berkedut berkali-kali._

"_APA-APAAN DENGAN MOTIVASIMU ITU!"naruo berteriak giginya sekarang setajam pisau._

"_apa? Aku sudah melakukanya,oh sekarang waktunya melihat oppai hehehe"tawa sesat issei sambil berlari kecil._

"_tunggu sebentar! "naruto berteriak dan memberhentikan issei di pun mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri._

"_dengar issei,ini bukan berarti kau adalah pion kau harus selalu bertarung." Kata naruto._

"_aww,sejauh ini masih ada asia yang mengisi daerah medis" issei berkata dengan enteng._

"_katakan padaku,bagaimana kekuatan mu saat asia terluka dan tak bisa menggunakan sacred gearnya sedangkan rias sedang sekarat saat itu?" Tanya naruto dengan nada issei membeku matanya menyipit dan menelan ludahnya dengan keras saat membanyangkan kejadian seperti itu._

"_baguslah akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatianmu issei,kau harus menggunakan kepalamu terlebih dahulu sebelum otot,issei."kata naruto sambil menatap tepat ke mata issei._

"_itu bahkan bertambah buruk karena kau adalah kunci dari setiap pertarungan."kata naruto sementara issei tetap diam._

"_inilah kenapa aku menyuruhmu melakukan ini,memang sekarang belum berguna tapi percanya padaku semua pengetahuan tentang medis dapat menolong mu dalam menggapai mimpimu menjadi raja harem."_

"_seperti ketika aku terluka rias-buchou harus membawaku pergi dari pertarungan jika aku ingin diobati,hal ini berubah ketika asia masuk budak buchou?" Tanya issei,naruto menyeringai._

"_nah itu dia! Sudah mulai mengerti,'kan? Sekarang pelajarilah sihir untuk bertarung,bertahan,dan bahkan pengobatan."jelas naruto kepada issei,sedangkan issei menunduk matanya di tutupi bayangan rambutnya._

"_hey naruto,saat rating game aku melawan seseorang bernama riser phenex dan memiliki perkelahian kecil denganya."issei memulai tapi naruto tau kemana jalur pembicaraan ini._

"_biar ku tebak,setiap kali luka yang kau berikan kepadanya sembuh hampir seketika bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan ini issei mengangguk, kemudian naruto menyeringai_

"_ini,aku berikan 5 langkah mudah melawan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan seperti riser"naruto memulai._

Flashback end

"azazel-sensei tolong jaga buchou,biar aku melawan vali " kata issei mulai berjalan kedepan,meninggalkan azazel yang terkejut dan ingin memanggilnya,namun ditahan oleh naruto yang sambil tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

azazel pun mendesah,lalu menuju ketempat rias dan budaknya. ' tunjukan kemampuan **red dragon emperor** issei!' pikir naruto sambil melihat issei maju menghadapi vali.

_Tahap pertama:tetap tenang,aku tau kau ingin menghajar orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan mu tapi itu sudah pasti tidak akan berkerja jadi tetap tenang dan lihat baik-baik apa yang kau hadapi_.

"hey issei! Apa yang kau lakukan kau belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan vali!" saji berteriak kearah issei . namun issei tidak menghiraukannya.

**"[jadi,kau mempunyai rencana issei?]"** Tanya suara didalam pikiran issei. sedangkan issei sedang mengamati sayap vali.'yeah,sepertinya kira-kira berapa lama aku menembakan dragon shot?' Tanyanya.

Ddraig sedikit bingung namun menjawab. **"[jika menurutku 10 detik pali ngcepat sedangkan 30 detik sampai kekuatan penuh]"**.issei pun mendesah.' Ddraig aku ingin kau meningkatkan kekuatanku secara punya rencana…'.issei pun memasuki balance breaker.

**[boost,boost, boost, boost, boost!] **bisik sacred gear mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat aksi issei. rias yang melihat ini pun khawatir akan keselamatan issei.

Issei dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa pun segera mencoba memukul kepala vali,tapi dengan mudah dihindari vali .vali pun berencana menendang issei tapi issei melompat dan terbang kebelakan untuk mengelak.

_Tahap kedua: analisa apa yang kau hadapi, ketika melawan musuh yang tidak dapat di sakiti dengan cara biasa coba apa yang bisa dan yang tidak bisa,dan juga kau harus mengerti kenapa,dan jaga jarakmu diluar jangkaunya._

"**dragon….Shot!"** issei menembak dragon shot kearah vali dengan kecepatan yang luar hanya memandang bosan dragon shot yang mendekat.

**[divine, divine, divine, divine, divine!]** sacred gear vali membelah dragon shot issei sampai tak tersisa.

' 3,2,1…sayap itu pun berkedip. berapa kekuatan dragon shot dalam interval 5 detik,'partner?' itu hanya menghela nafas**"** **[tidak cukup membuat goresan di armornya issei.]"** kata Ddraig.

"**dragon shot…barrage!"** teriak issei puluhan laser dengan beruntun mengarah kearah vali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ,sirzech,serafal,terutama rias dan budaknya terkejut melihat kekuatan yang ditampilkan issei.' A-aku tak pernah berpikir issei telah sekuat ini setelah berlatih dengan azazel' pikir sona,rias beserta budaknya .seperti tadi semua serangan itu di pandang remeh oleh vali.

**[divine, divine, divine, divine, divine!]** semua serangan issei pun menghilang.'3,2,1…..semakin banyak dan beruntun,maka sayap tersebut akan berkedip semakin cepat' deduksi issei,sambil terus mengamati serangannya di bagi oleh vali.

Ddraig menyipitkan matanya melihat kelakuan issei saat ini **'[lu-luarbiasa aku bahkan tak terpikir sampai sini tentang kekuatan Albion.]**'pikir Ddraig kepada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah,rasakan ini brengsek! **Dragon cannon**!" teriak issei,kemudian di dada issei terbentuklah sebuah meriam .semua yang ada disana termasuk Ddraig terkejut.**['d-dia sudah dapat menggunakannya]'** pikir Ddraig pada dirinya .

naruto tersenyum 'ah,aku mengerti .strategi yang bagus issei!'pikir naruto saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan bocah mesum tersebut.

issei pun mulai mengumpulkan lebih banyak tenaga.'kurang…..aku harus menambahnya lagi!'pikir issei .vali menyipitkan matanya saat ini." **Promotion [ bishop]!"**teriak issei semua orang memenyipitkan matanya terkejut karena hal ini,issei biasanya melakukan promosi knight atau rook tapi bishop? Itu merupakan sesuatu yang baru. seketika itu juga meriam itu menembakan laser yang sangat besar kearah mengutuk di bawah nafasnya sambil membagi serangan issei.

**[divine, divine, divine divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine ,divine, divine ,divine!] **Sacred gear vali berusaha sekuat tenaga membagi kekuatan laser tersebut.

**[boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost!] **sementara sacred gear vali terus membagi,begitu juga sacred gear issei yang terus menggandakan.

Seluruh tempat terhalangi oleh cahaya menyilaukan,setelah cahaya tersebut mereda terlihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan issei. Sementara naruto tengah menghitung mundur '3,2,1…sekarang!' teriak issei di pikirannya. Mata vali membulat sempurna saat melihat issei dengan tangan kirinya bercahaya.**"Dragon shot!" **issei menembakan dragon shot tepat dititik buta vali,seketika helm vali pun pecah.

**[Explosion!]**

"rasakan ini!"teriak issei sambil memukul vali tepat di wajahnya. langit pun mengalami distrosi saat issei memukul vali.'jadi dia mengumpulkan energy bukan untuk dragon shot,tapi untuk ini.' Pikir vali sebelum meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke tanah.

Booooooooom!.

Uknown place

Teilihat sesosok gadis loli memakai pakaian ghotic Lolita tengah berdiri di pinggir jurang. gadis itu melihat langit malam yang sangat behamburan di langit,laut seakan menjadai refleksi langit itu sendiri sehingga semakin menambah keindahannya,jika di perhatikan lebih baik maka itu seperti melihat lautan bintang.

"indah "gumam gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri. " aku berharap kita bisa melihat pemandangan ini bersama…...naruto "ucap gadis itu sambil terus memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi beribu diketahui sang gadis,sebuah bintang jatuh saat dia berharap.

Kuoh akademi:22:19

Issei sekarang sedang di obati oleh asia karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig. vali sudah di jemput oleh teman terorisnya bikou,putra sun wukong .saat ini issei hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu saat teman-temannya mulai memuji sudut matanya issei melihat naruto sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum di pun menepuk pundak issei,sedangkan issei meringis kesakitan "ouch! Hati-hati naruto!" teriak issei yang hanya mendapatkan kekehan dari naruto,membuat issei mengirim glare ke naruto.

"strategi yang bagus issei. Kau belajar dengan baik." Puji naruto,sedangkan issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. denga begitu naruto pun kembali ke tim 7,mengangguk mereka pun hilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Akhirnya keputusan telah dibuat,demi menjaga perdamaian ini maka irina shido mewakili fraksi malaikat sekolah di kuoh,sedangkan dari fraksi malaikat jatuh sang gubernur sendiri yang menghadiri kuoh sebagai guru di sana.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat

Ah…..lelahnya.

**CUT!**

**Okaaaaaaaay! Ini adalah chapter ketiga di minggu ini. sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau dengan sengaja atau tidak dengan sengaja meniru fic anda.**

**Yap,pasti sudah bisa menduga gadis tersebut,'bukan?**

**Juga,terima kasih atas bantuan kalian dalam menymangati ku *hiks***

Selanjunya: the beginnning of the ends!

**Dan sekian,terimakasih.**

**12 senpai21 out!**


	6. Chapter 6:the beginning of the end

The beginning of the end.

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang,berpakaian gothic Lolita tengah memandang langit malam yang tengah dihiasi bintang dan bintang jatuh. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi gadis tersebut.

Flashback

_ Ophis menunjuk langit malam saat sebuah bintang jatuh_

_"hey…naruto,apa kau tau kenapa di langit ada bintang ?"_

_"mari kita lihat….jika aku ingat dengan benar…..bintang jatuh –"_

_Ophis mengganggu dengan senyuman di wajahnya_

_"mengabulkan permintaan ,'bukan?!"_

_Naruto terkekeh…..ophis jarang tersenyum,saat pertama kali bertemu ophis selal memasang wajah stoic._

_"mungkin…,tapi jika semua orang meminta permintaan pada bintang itu…..apakah permintaan itu akan di kabulkan? "_

_"…aku tidak tahu"_

_"lihat…itu yang membuatnya tidak masuk akal"_

_Ophis mengembungkan pipinya kepada pemuda di depanya._

_"lalu apa yang di lakukan bintang jatuh ? "_

_Naruto pun tanda untuk duduk kepada ophis,naruto berkedip saat ophis duduk ophis,kemudian naruto menunjuk ke angkasa._

_"zaman dahulu,ketika dunia baru lahir,langit sangat gelap….orang-orang menderita karena malam keras,dingin,dan…gelap,sangat sana tidak ada cahaya untuk waktu itu se ekor monster berhasil menyelundup dan menculik anak-anak,saat itu sangat gelap jadi orang-orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka."_

_Ophis berkedip kebingungan terpancar di matanya,membuat tampilan bertanya di mukanya dia bertanya_

_"apakah…..itu benar? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bintang jatuh?"_

_"tunggu saja…saat orang-orang tengah berdoa untuk mengakhiri kegelapan,tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi,untuk saat ,suatu hari,seorang ibu muda kehilangan tiga anaknya malam akan kehilangan anak terakhir dan juga termuda,dia berdoa,dia berharap,dia berteriak ke langit malam,untuk mencari cara menghentikan kegelapan,subuah jalan agar keinginan orang-orang dapat menjadi dari dunia,mendegar permohonannya meminta pertolang,simpati kepada ibu muda dan merubahnya menjadi bulan jadi dia bisa menerangi langit,dan mengawasi anak anak ,ingin bersama ibunya berharap menemukan sebuah cara agar dia bisa selalu di sisi menjadi…bintang,bintag pertama yang kau lihat di kegelapan malam."_

_"apakah itu ….bible god? Lalu bagaimana dengan bintang lainya ?"_

_Naruto melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan muka ophis yang mulai jengkel_

_"God,telah melihat cahaya murni dari harapan yang telah dibuat,menaruh harapan orang-orang di langit. Bintang adalah harapan orang-orang itu, satu harapan yang murni dari hati,akan menjdai bintang yang bersinar paling ,kecantikan hati mulia orang-orang yang menerangi langit."_

_Ophis menatap ke langit,matanya bersinar penasaran._

_"apa benar? Aku tak pernah mengetahui ini"_

_Naruto terkekeh "kau belum melihat semuanya ophis,belum semuanya."ophis menatap naruto,kemudian kembali mentap langit._

_"banyak sekali harapan….begitu indah….kau lihat naruto,harapan menyinari dunia!ini berarti….manusia bisa menjadi indah dan …apakah mahkluk sepertiku ….juga dapat…..berharap?"_

_"tentu ,lihat."_

_Tiba-tiba,ratusan ribuan bintang jatuh menghiasi langit,ekor perak mereka menyinar langit yang ophis melihat angkasa,dia meliha cahaya,itu bersinar sangat terang_

_"ini sangat indah….."_

_"lihat…itu lah mengapa langit sangat penuh…setiap malam pasti akan lahir harapan baru"_

_"kau pikir,aku…harapanku bisa berada disana?"_

_"kenapa tidak?"_

Flasback End

Setetika rubuan bintang jatuh menyinari langit."aku berharap…."ophis tersenyum"…..kita bisa selalu bersama…."ophis kemudian melihat kesamping,samar-samar meliha pemuda berambut pirang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya

"…..naruto"

Apatemen Naruto,05:31

Kemarin malam amin hamdi anggota ke-empat dari akatsuki telah dia membuat kejutan untu mittelt,kenapa? Karena mereka merupakan pasangan yang bagus,tapi juga tidak terlalu memiliki rambut jabri berwarna hitam tapi lebih rapi dari naruto,wajahnya seakan-akan dibuat untuk tersenyum,dia memiliki mata coklat yang tajam seperti elang,namun juga mengandung kebahagiaan.

Amin adalah alasan mengapa mittelt menjadi malaikat jatuh,sebenarnya semua berjalan kokabil memanfaatkan ini untuk menjatuhkan mittelt agar dapat digunakan sebagai 'bidak'dalam dia menjebak mittelt,yang menyebabkan ia menjadi malaikat jatuh,kemudian bertambah buruk saat kokabil memberitahukan bahwa Amin telah pun menyebabkan mittelt patah hati,sehingga dia mengikuti keberuntungan atau tidak nar uto bertemu Amin saat dia sekarat,naruto pun mendengar cerita dari naruto tentang dunia supranatural Amin pikir naruto telah gila,namun saat naruto mengatakan kebenaran tentang mittelt Amin langsung bungkam dan tidak itu saja dia pun ikut kelompok tujuan bertemu dengan sekarang semua itu telah terwujud.

Saat ini amin,mittelt,kalawarner,dan reynare tengah di ruang amin memasak,para gadi tengah menyiapkan meja semua lelaki di rumah itu,amin adalah yang terbaik dalam dia tidak ada bandinganya dengan pun menyiapkan makanannya diatas duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk kirinya mittelt,sebelah kananya seberang mittel adalah lokasi reynare makan.

"oi,naruto cepat bangun! Sarapan sudah sia - "apapun yang ingin amin katakan terhenti di tenggorokan saat mendengar suara cempreng tersebut.

"ah,sudah siapnya? Oi, perlu berteriak begitu,'bukan? Lagi pula kau akan menggangu tetangga."kata naruto tiba-tiba muncul di tempat biasa ia duduk. mata amin mulai berkedut menggeram,namun beberapa saat menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri." Bagus.."kata naruto tiba-tiba,alis Amin mulai berkedut,lagi.

"hah…..baiklah,mari kita makan." Seru dia melakukan pose untuk berdoa" sebulum berdoa marilah kita makan terlebih dahulu"para gadis berkedip,kemudian melihat kea rah amin dengan pandangan bertanya,sementara naruto…

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"teriak naruto,amin lagi-lagi matanya para gadis hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai makan.

Kuoh akademi,06:27

Kelas 3!A

Terlihat kalawarner sedang membaca buku dengan tenang,sedangkan reynare sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil pun melirik sebentar kea rah reynare dari sudut matanya.

"hey, …..tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kalawarner yang kini sudah memberikan perhattian penuh ke reynare

"tidak….aku tidak tak perlu khawatir…..kalawarner." balas reynare masih menatap luar ini kalawarner menghela nafas,baru ingin menekan masalah lebih lanjut,sang guru telah datang 'sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini dengan sensei, yakin dia pasti mengerti….aku yakin'pikir kalawarner.

Kelas 2 A

"salam kenal,nama ku Amin panggil aku amin,mohon bantuanya " kata amin di depan kelas 2A sambil membungkuk.

Belum sempat para siswa memberikan komentar aneh-aneh,aura guru mulai keluar sosok malaikat penyabut nyawa lenkap dengan sabit nya pun puas sang guru pun memberikan tanda kepada amin untuk langsung mengangguk dan pun kembali dimulai.

Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib,15:57.

Para penghuni ruang ilmu gaib sekarang tengah melakukan semua kiba bersama dengan xenovia tengah mengasah pedang mereka,asia tengah berbicara dengan issei,akeno yang tengah adu glare dengan reynare,kalawarner dengan bukunya,koneko dengan manisanya,rias dengan kertas kerjanya,dan jangan lupakan gubernur malaikat jatuh yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian ,semuanya relative aman,sampai senuah ketokan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Tok,tok,tok!

"Masuk!"perintah rias,dengan begitu semua beralih ke pintu yang tengah terbuka secara….. kesal saking lamanya membuka pintu rias kembali memrintah "masuklah!"

"ahahaaha,maaf akan hal itu,rias. Hanya membawa seseorang."kata mittelt sambil membiarkan orang yang tersebut merasakan aura yang sama saat bertemu dengan naruto mengangkat sebelah kecuali kalawarner dan reynare membuat tampilan tersebut hanya bebrapa inch lebih tinggi,dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam tapi tidak seliar naruto,memeliki mata coklat yang tajam seperti elang,namun juga mengandung sesuatu yang lain.

"ah! Perkenalkan, namaku amin seseorang yang tersesat di jalan supra natural hehe" tawa cangung Amin,sedangkan seluruh mahkluk di ruangan itu keringat jatuh.' Emang ada orang yang tersesat di jalan supra natural ?' pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

"namaku rias gremory….heir dari klan gremory dan ini budak ku…..yuuto…"dan di mulailah pengenalan seluruh budak ke Amin,dan juga jangan ketinggalan balasan Amin hanya semuanya kembali normal.

"a-ano,ada yang melihat naruto-san?"Tanya membuat semua orang berkedip,bagaimana mereka bisa melupakan pirang yang satu ini ?entahlah.

"buchou,aku akan mencari naruto" tawar akeno dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh ingin bergerak keluar ruangan sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar.

"ara,sepertinya kau merindukan ku,ne akeno-chan"kata si pirang tepat disamping meloncat melihat naruto yang sudah ada di adalah kesekian kalinya naruto berhasli mnyelinap di antara yang masih menganalisa bagaimana naruto bisa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu sampai dia memberitahukan posisinya menatap naruto dengan pandangan tajam yang se akan-akan dapat membelah naruto hanya dengan tidak hanya azazel,namu hampir seluruh bidak rias,termasuk rias sendiri tengah menatap inten naruto.

"huh,kau mengagekatkan ku lakukan itu lagi" keluh akeno setelah selesai mengurangi detak jantungnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu,kemudian menyeringai " tidak janji akeno-chan!" beberapa disana memutar matanya."hey,sepertinya kalian telah bertemu dengan amin" ucap naruto saat melihat Amin dan mittelt tengah bermesraan.

"ya, baru saja selesai berkenalan…..saat kau tiba-tiba muncul" gumam kiba di akhir pun terkekeh,kemudian pandangan naruto beralih kearah issei.

"jadi,bagaimana perkebangan mu issei?" Tanya dia bersuara seperti orang yang sangat ceria,namu jika kau lihat lebih dalam kau dapat melihat keseriusan yang cukup padat.

Issei mendesah." Aku payah! Walaupun begitu aku dapat beberapa sihir memilih belajar pengobatan terlebih dahulu,karena aku kira itu merupakan posisi yang vital,'bukan?" Tanya issei,sedangkan naruto issei masih mengingat nasihat yang diberikan,namun kenapa issei mimiliki control **energy demonic** yang rendah? Nah itu yang menjadi mungkin karena memiliki Draig sebagai sacred gear? Atau karena cara pelatihan?

"hey,issei. Apa kau mengetahui penyebab kau lambat menggunakan sihir?" pertanyaan ini mendapat seluruh penghuni klub menggelengkan kepalanya lemah,naruto mendesah."kita akan memperbaiki hal issei kau bisa menyalurkan **energy demonic** mu ke tangan atau sesuatu? Tanpa sacred gear" Tanya dengan semua bidak rias berkedip,bahkan azazel tak kepikiran akan hal ini.

"aku tidak tau ,akeno-senpai,rias-buchou tak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya" jawab dan budaknya pun mendengarkan dengan pandangan tertarik akan hal pernah menyalurkan keseluruh tubuh untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan kontak kulit,namun menggunakan **energy demonic** yang di salurkan ke salah satu organ untuk menyerang? Tidak,Ini juga mendegarkan dengan wajah menarik.

Naruto menghela nafas,kemudian mengeluarkan **PDA** dan membaca SMS yang dikirimkan seseorang,seketika wajahnya mengeras,senyuman penuh keceriaan seketika hilang,ototnya pun tahu pasti ada yang salah.**PDA** naruto pada awalnya berbentuk prisma berwarna biru transparan,kemudian disatukan menjadi kubus jika ingin di gunakan,nama PDa ini adalah **THE CUBE**.seluruh anggota naruto memiliki CUBE sebagai alat komunikasi dan juga computer ingin menanyakan apa yang salah,naruto terlebih dahulu menyela.

"maaf, pelajar tentang control **energy demonic** kalian harus lain harus pergi."kata naruto dengan wajah serius membuat rias dan budaknya mengangguk setuju dan tidak menekan subjek,kemudian naruto beralih kea rah Amin" amin kau yang memimpin,aku percayakan semuanya padamu" perintah naruto,yang di hadiahi anggukan mantap oleh itu dia menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning,semuanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari gadis berambut hitam tertentu juga menghilang.

Markas Akatsuki,**Sorajima(sky island)**,20:47

"aku akan keluar,reynare"

Reynare memperhatikan naruto menggulung scroll,kemudian berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"apa kau ingin pergi ke…

"…..klub?"

Reynare berkedip,melihat si pirang dengan jumpsuit orange dan menampakan biru dengan pupil vertical yang mentap dengan ada lagi biru sapphire yang stoic terpatri di tahu jenis mata itu ketika berhadapan dengan wajah serius azazel.

"apakah ada masalah?"

"kau bisa mengatakannya begitu"

"aku takut aku – "

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun,dia hanya menunjukan **The Cube** kea rah reynare

_"kita selesaikan madara sekali dan selamanya…."_

_~Kurama_

Otot reynare mengeras,setelah mendengar cerita tentang madara dari kurama,reynare menatap kata madara dengan pandangan satu orang yang menyebabkan naruto mengetahui naruto akan menghadapi orang gila ini secara langsung,itu membuatnya khawatir.

"jadi kau akan pergi?"

"yeah"suaranya keras,dia memegang pedangnya."aku mendapat perasaan buruk tentang ini"dengan sedekat ini reynare dapat merasakan kekuatan naruto,bersiap untuk membuat reynare semakin biasanya selalu menchek kekuatanya pada batas yang absolute.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi masuk akal

Apapun yang di bawa madara ke naruto,naruto punya rencananya akan membalikan menyadari ini

"ini bisa menjadi perangkap kau tau"

Sebuah senyuma"untuk itulah kau bisa percayakan padaku"

Kemudian naruto mengeluarkan haori coklat dengan api hitam menjilat di bawahnya,disana ada juga kanji yang berartikan 'sennin'.memakai play besi dilengannya,sebuah scroll di pinggang kirinya,jangan lupakan _**Hibiki**_ dan _**hikari.**_naruto juga memakai sandal kesanyangannya.

"haruskah kami siapkan makan malam untuk mu?"Tanya berdua tau akan pertanyaan yang tak tertanyakan.

_Apakah kau akan kembali?_

Mata violet itu menatap lebih lama,dia menjeda sebetar,bibir itu pun berubah menjadi garis tidak tau apa yang harus di katakan,dan reynare merasakan memiliki banyak kemungkinan bahwa dia tak akan apa yang menyebabkan detak jantung reynare berhenti sesaat?ya,si pirang telah memberinya tujuan hidup baru,ya dia telah mau membantu reynare mencapai tujuannya,tapi dia suka saat mereka mengerti satu sama dia tidak akan kembali kerumah itu….

…menyakitkan

"hey"sebuah senyuman,kemudian tangan naruto memegang pipi reynare " aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mati,kau ingat?"kata-kata itu,memang dia tidak meragukan kekuatan naruto ditambah kurama dan konan-nee,namun tetap….kekhawatiran itu masih violet melihat biru sapphire tersebut,pipi reynare terasa ada sesuatu yang sangat nya sangat dekat sekarang,reynare dapat merasakan nafas hangatnya…..

"Naruto-kun…."

"reynare…."

akan mencium,'bukan?reynare tak dapat menahan lagi,jadi dia menutup matanya….

…. tidak terjadi ,merasakan bibir yang hangat di dahinya,reynare berkedip,terlalu linglung untuk merespon.

"….pastikan untuk menyisakan beberapa piring untuk kami"naruto mengendipkan sebelah kantong kunainya dia pun lansung pergi,namun tidak saat mendengar kata terakhir dari reynare.

"jaga dirimu"

3 km dari pertarungan para shinobi

_Jaga dirimu_

Kata it uterus terngiang di kepala melihat kesamping,gadis berambut biru dengan origami bunga yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya,kemudian laki-laki berambut merah melawan gravitasi**(AN:rambut tobirama senju berwarna merah).**sekarang ini mereka tengah melakukan Hiraishin menuju medan perang.' Bertahanlah teman-teman!'pikir naruto sebelum melempar kunai cabang tiganya sekali lagi

Medan pertempuran

Para shinobi sudah patah semangat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan melawan madara dengan kekuatan rikudou sannin lengkap dengan -tiba diharis depan,yaitu digaris yang di pimpin yondaime,sandaime,nidaime,shodaime,sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno,guy,dan kakashi hatake menancap sebuah kunai cabang pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke yondaime,namun hanya mendapat gelengan darinya.'jadi milik siapa kunai itu?' pikir para shinobi kilat kuning

Jleb!

Kemudian dengan kilat kuning muncul tiga figure,yang satu dari tiga figure itu membuat mereka terkejut,syok,marah,benci,senang, yang membawa harapan baru bagi para madara hanya menaikan satu alisnya melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok pertama laki-laki,dia memakai pakaian jonnin standar,dengan 2 buah scroll di pinggang kirinya,dia mempunyai rambut merah darah melawan gravitasi mirip tobirama senju.

Sosok kedua adalah manta anggota organisasi yang menyebabkan semua neraka memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah,ia memiliki rambut biru dengan origami bunga biru diatas juga memegang sebuah katana berwarna hitam yang masih di sarung

Sosok yang terakhir,sosok yang di sangka mengkhianati mereka dalam kepengecutanya,dia memakai jumpsuit orange dan hitam,memakai haori berwarna coklat dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam dibawahnya dengan tulisan 'sannin' dalam memiliki rambut berwarna pirang secerah mentari.

Saat semua harapan hilang

Datanglah dia,membawa harapan ke orang-orang

Naruto uzumaki telah kembali!

**CUT!**

**Yap ini dia chapter the beginning of the end,naruto kembali ke dunia shinobi.**

**Apakah reynare atau ophis?! Siapa yang dipilih naruto nanti?!rencana apa yang di punya naruto untuk mengalahkan madara?!**

**Tunggu dan cari jawabanya**

**Sekian dan termakasih**

**12senpai21 out!**


	7. Chapter 7:beginninng of the end part 2

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,menyakinkan pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Kuoh akademi: 21:34

"namaku vali…vali Lucifer. "

Setelah deklarasi vali akan identitasnya,seluruh anggota fraksi terdiam karena syok. naruto mendesah,mata naruto pun menyipit saat melihat vali mengumpulkan demonic powernya dan mengarahkannya kearah akeno dan rias.' Dia ingin memancing issei!...aku harus menghentikan ini '.energi itu pun di tembakan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kearah rias dan akeno,issei pun memandang horror kejadian ini .waktu seakan melambat saat energy itu semakin mendekati rias dan akeno. lepas dari keterjutan nya rias beserta akeno membuat sihir pelindung,mereka berdua tau kalau pelindung mereka tidak akan sanggup menahan seluruh demonic energy yang detembakan vali.

"**Ravaging Melody!"**

Boom!

Asap menyebul di tempat rias dan saat asap menipis terlihat rias dan akeno baik-baik saja. issei pun melepaskan nafas yang tidak tau dia tahan,namun rias dan akeno tidak sendirian disana,ada tiga figur dan ketiganya adalah wanita.

wanita pertama berambut biru tinggi sedang memegang panah yang mengeluarkan aura suci,dia memakai pakaian bertarung shinobi berwarna hitam dengan selingan berwarna biru,vest berwarna hijau,celana shinobi berwarna hitam.

Sosok kedua adalah reynare memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan wanita berambut biru tadi,hanya saja dia berseling berwarna merah dan memegang tombak yang memancarkan aura suci.

Sosok ketiga adalah gadis loli berambut pirang twin tail,memakai pakain yang sama dengan reynare tapi seluruhnya berwarna dark juga memegang sebuah pedang terbuat dari cahaya di tangan kanan nya,sedangkan ditangan kirinya sebuah perisai bebentuk segi enam yang runcing di satu sisinya.

"heh,aku tak tau adik maou satan perlu bantuan" ejek reynare kepada rias,rias mengeram akan ejekan tersebut,reynare melihat kearah vali dengan satu alis terangkat.

"naruto,jadi dia yang kau maksud? "Tanya reynare yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto,saat mau menghadapi vali,issei maju sambil memberikan death glare kepada vali.

Vali pun mulai menghina issei tentang betapa lemah nya dia,sampai ingin membunuh kedua orang tuanya,issei mengglemetukan giginya,issei tidak marah,tidak dia murka! Namun begitu issei harus tetap tenang ,tak berapa lama issei mengingat perbincangannya beberapa jam lalu dengan naruto.

Flashback

_Issei kali ini sedang beristirahat setelah melatih gasper menggunakan sacred gearnya,disudut matanya issei melihat naruto mendekatinya." Hey,issei punya waktu sebentar?" Tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh juga tidak tau naruto mau bicara apa. "issei, aku ingin kau membuat ini." Naruto memberi sebuah pun membuka kotak tersebut,seketika issei mengerang saat melihat isi kotak tersebut._

"_APA?!KENAPA!?" teriak issei,sedang kan naruto mendesah._

"_Kerjakan atau…" naruto berhenti kemudian tersenyum sinis"….kau tidak boleh melihat oppai lagi!" lanjut naruto,kemudian naruto pun mulai pergi. Naruto berbalik,dan matanya berkedut saat melihat di depannya yaitu beberapa obat-obatan untuk pertolongan pertama_

"_Selesai!" seru issei cukup kedua mata naruto berkedut berkali-kali._

"_APA-APAAN DENGAN MOTIVASIMU ITU!"naruo berteriak giginya sekarang setajam pisau._

"_apa? Aku sudah melakukanya,oh sekarang waktunya melihat oppai hehehe"tawa sesat issei sambil berlari kecil._

"_tunggu sebentar! "naruto berteriak dan memberhentikan issei di pun mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri._

"_dengar issei,ini bukan berarti kau adalah pion kau harus selalu bertarung." Kata naruto._

"_aww,sejauh ini masih ada asia yang mengisi daerah medis" issei berkata dengan enteng._

"_katakan padaku,bagaimana kekuatan mu saat asia terluka dan tak bisa menggunakan sacred gearnya sedangkan rias sedang sekarat saat itu?" Tanya naruto dengan nada issei membeku matanya menyipit dan menelan ludahnya dengan keras saat membanyangkan kejadian seperti itu._

"_baguslah akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatianmu issei,kau harus menggunakan kepalamu terlebih dahulu sebelum otot,issei."kata naruto sambil menatap tepat ke mata issei._

"_itu bahkan bertambah buruk karena kau adalah kunci dari setiap pertarungan."kata naruto sementara issei tetap diam._

"_inilah kenapa aku menyuruhmu melakukan ini,memang sekarang belum berguna tapi percanya padaku semua pengetahuan tentang medis dapat menolong mu dalam menggapai mimpimu menjadi raja harem."_

"_seperti ketika aku terluka rias-buchou harus membawaku pergi dari pertarungan jika aku ingin diobati,hal ini berubah ketika asia masuk budak buchou?" Tanya issei,naruto menyeringai._

"_nah itu dia! Sudah mulai mengerti,'kan? Sekarang pelajarilah sihir untuk bertarung,bertahan,dan bahkan pengobatan."jelas naruto kepada issei,sedangkan issei menunduk matanya di tutupi bayangan rambutnya._

"_hey naruto,saat rating game aku melawan seseorang bernama riser phenex dan memiliki perkelahian kecil denganya."issei memulai tapi naruto tau kemana jalur pembicaraan ini._

"_biar ku tebak,setiap kali luka yang kau berikan kepadanya sembuh hampir seketika bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan ini issei mengangguk, kemudian naruto menyeringai_

"_ini,aku berikan 5 langkah mudah melawan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan seperti riser"naruto memulai._

Flashback end

"azazel-sensei tolong jaga buchou,biar aku melawan vali " kata issei mulai berjalan kedepan,meninggalkan azazel yang terkejut dan ingin memanggilnya,namun ditahan oleh naruto yang sambil tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

azazel pun mendesah,lalu menuju ketempat rias dan budaknya. ' tunjukan kemampuan **red dragon emperor** issei!' pikir naruto sambil melihat issei maju menghadapi vali.

_Tahap pertama:tetap tenang,aku tau kau ingin menghajar orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan mu tapi itu sudah pasti tidak akan berkerja jadi tetap tenang dan lihat baik-baik apa yang kau hadapi_.

"hey issei! Apa yang kau lakukan kau belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan vali!" saji berteriak kearah issei . namun issei tidak menghiraukannya.

**"[jadi,kau mempunyai rencana issei?]"** Tanya suara didalam pikiran issei. sedangkan issei sedang mengamati sayap vali.'yeah,sepertinya kira-kira berapa lama aku menembakan dragon shot?' Tanyanya.

Ddraig sedikit bingung namun menjawab. **"[jika menurutku 10 detik pali ngcepat sedangkan 30 detik sampai kekuatan penuh]"**.issei pun mendesah.' Ddraig aku ingin kau meningkatkan kekuatanku secara punya rencana…'.issei pun memasuki balance breaker.

**[boost,boost, boost, boost, boost!] **bisik sacred gear mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat aksi issei. rias yang melihat ini pun khawatir akan keselamatan issei.

Issei dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa pun segera mencoba memukul kepala vali,tapi dengan mudah dihindari vali .vali pun berencana menendang issei tapi issei melompat dan terbang kebelakan untuk mengelak.

_Tahap kedua: analisa apa yang kau hadapi, ketika melawan musuh yang tidak dapat di sakiti dengan cara biasa coba apa yang bisa dan yang tidak bisa,dan juga kau harus mengerti kenapa,dan jaga jarakmu diluar jangkaunya._

"**dragon….Shot!"** issei menembak dragon shot kearah vali dengan kecepatan yang luar hanya memandang bosan dragon shot yang mendekat.

**[divine, divine, divine, divine, divine!]** sacred gear vali membelah dragon shot issei sampai tak tersisa.

' 3,2,1…sayap itu pun berkedip. berapa kekuatan dragon shot dalam interval 5 detik,'partner?' itu hanya menghela nafas**"** **[tidak cukup membuat goresan di armornya issei.]"** kata Ddraig.

"**dragon shot…barrage!"** teriak issei puluhan laser dengan beruntun mengarah kearah vali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ,sirzech,serafal,terutama rias dan budaknya terkejut melihat kekuatan yang ditampilkan issei.' A-aku tak pernah berpikir issei telah sekuat ini setelah berlatih dengan azazel' pikir sona,rias beserta budaknya .seperti tadi semua serangan itu di pandang remeh oleh vali.

**[divine, divine, divine, divine, divine!]** semua serangan issei pun menghilang.'3,2,1…..semakin banyak dan beruntun,maka sayap tersebut akan berkedip semakin cepat' deduksi issei,sambil terus mengamati serangannya di bagi oleh vali.

Ddraig menyipitkan matanya melihat kelakuan issei saat ini **'[lu-luarbiasa aku bahkan tak terpikir sampai sini tentang kekuatan Albion.]**'pikir Ddraig kepada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah,rasakan ini brengsek! **Dragon cannon**!" teriak issei,kemudian di dada issei terbentuklah sebuah meriam .semua yang ada disana termasuk Ddraig terkejut.**['d-dia sudah dapat menggunakannya]'** pikir Ddraig pada dirinya .

naruto tersenyum 'ah,aku mengerti .strategi yang bagus issei!'pikir naruto saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan bocah mesum tersebut.

issei pun mulai mengumpulkan lebih banyak tenaga.'kurang…..aku harus menambahnya lagi!'pikir issei .vali menyipitkan matanya saat ini." **Promotion [ bishop]!"**teriak issei semua orang memenyipitkan matanya terkejut karena hal ini,issei biasanya melakukan promosi knight atau rook tapi bishop? Itu merupakan sesuatu yang baru. seketika itu juga meriam itu menembakan laser yang sangat besar kearah mengutuk di bawah nafasnya sambil membagi serangan issei.

**[divine, divine, divine divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine, divine ,divine, divine ,divine!] **Sacred gear vali berusaha sekuat tenaga membagi kekuatan laser tersebut.

**[boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost!] **sementara sacred gear vali terus membagi,begitu juga sacred gear issei yang terus menggandakan.

Seluruh tempat terhalangi oleh cahaya menyilaukan,setelah cahaya tersebut mereda terlihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan issei. Sementara naruto tengah menghitung mundur '3,2,1…sekarang!' teriak issei di pikirannya. Mata vali membulat sempurna saat melihat issei dengan tangan kirinya bercahaya.**"Dragon shot!" **issei menembakan dragon shot tepat dititik buta vali,seketika helm vali pun pecah.

**[Explosion!]**

"rasakan ini!"teriak issei sambil memukul vali tepat di wajahnya. langit pun mengalami distrosi saat issei memukul vali.'jadi dia mengumpulkan energy bukan untuk dragon shot,tapi untuk ini.' Pikir vali sebelum meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke tanah.

Booooooooom!.

Uknown place

Teilihat sesosok gadis loli memakai pakaian ghotic Lolita tengah berdiri di pinggir jurang. gadis itu melihat langit malam yang sangat behamburan di langit,laut seakan menjadai refleksi langit itu sendiri sehingga semakin menambah keindahannya,jika di perhatikan lebih baik maka itu seperti melihat lautan bintang.

"indah "gumam gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri. " aku berharap kita bisa melihat pemandangan ini bersama…...naruto "ucap gadis itu sambil terus memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi beribu diketahui sang gadis,sebuah bintang jatuh saat dia berharap.

Kuoh akademi:22:19

Issei sekarang sedang di obati oleh asia karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig. vali sudah di jemput oleh teman terorisnya bikou,putra sun wukong .saat ini issei hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu saat teman-temannya mulai memuji sudut matanya issei melihat naruto sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum di pun menepuk pundak issei,sedangkan issei meringis kesakitan "ouch! Hati-hati naruto!" teriak issei yang hanya mendapatkan kekehan dari naruto,membuat issei mengirim glare ke naruto.

"strategi yang bagus issei. Kau belajar dengan baik." Puji naruto,sedangkan issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. denga begitu naruto pun kembali ke tim 7,mengangguk mereka pun hilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Akhirnya keputusan telah dibuat,demi menjaga perdamaian ini maka irina shido mewakili fraksi malaikat sekolah di kuoh,sedangkan dari fraksi malaikat jatuh sang gubernur sendiri yang menghadiri kuoh sebagai guru di sana.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat

Ah…..lelahnya.

**CUT!**

**Okaaaaaaaay! Ini adalah chapter ketiga di minggu ini. sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau dengan sengaja atau tidak dengan sengaja meniru fic anda.**

**Yap,pasti sudah bisa menduga gadis tersebut,'bukan?**

**Juga,terima kasih atas bantuan kalian dalam menymangati ku *hiks***

Selanjunya: the beginnning of the ends!

**Dan sekian,terimakasih.**

**12 senpai21 out!**


	8. ginning of the endfinal part

The beginning of the end final part.

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,nagoto pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Sebelumnya!

CLAP ! madara menyatukan tiba-tiba gemetar,di ikuti gemuruh di akatsuki langsung waspada saat melihat madara mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra yang cukup akatsuki pun mendongakan kepalanya,dan langsung terlihat 3 buah meteor dengan diameter kurang lebih 30 meter,tengah jatuh ke arah mereka bertiga.

para shinobi pun terkesiap akan hal madara tengah tertawa sombong

"hahahahahahha...larilah,larilah!"kata madara di sela tawanya." ...takutlah! kepada DEWA !"teriak madara terdengar keseluruh neo akatsuki ?

"kurama...itu..."bisik naruto,pandangannya tak lepas dari meteor tersebut.

"ya..."balas kurama simpel."...meteor...ada masalah ? " tanya kurama dengan satu alis terangkat

"dunno..."naruto mengangkat bahu "...perlu sedikit peningkatan? "konan mendesah.

"ya...sedikit peningkatan" bertiga pun memfokuskan kearah tiga meteor tersebut.

Sekarang

Tim neo akatsuki tengah ,dengan sekali tebasan konan menghancurkan tiga meteror itu.

WUUSSSH BLAAAR !

Madara mengglemetukan giginya.

naruto dan kurama siap beraksi,sampai mata mereka menyipit melihat madara melemparkan bola-bola kecil berwarna hitam.

CLAP !

**"planet devasttery !"** gumam madara. tanah dan batu terangkat kearah bola-bola kecil membuat meteor dalam jumlah belasan.

madara pun menjatuhkan tangannya,kemudian meteor tersebut ikut berjatuhan.

"konan! Aku serahkan padamu meteornya !" perintah naruto." Kurama,ayo! "lanjut naruto,dib alas anggukan dan kurama berpisah dengan konan

Madara tengah melepas pelindungnya menampilkan mata ketiga yang dimiliki riak air dan memiliki tiga koma di setiap riaknya.

'waktunya mewujudkan mimpi buruk ! '

**"mugen – " " rankyaku ! "**

**"Limbo !"**

DHUAKHH WUSSH BLAAR ! madara berhasil menangkis tendangan naruto dan kurama.

namun momentum yang dihasilkannya cukup melemparkan **limbo** berserta madara ke tanah.

Naruto pun membuat segel tangan bersama kurama dengan menyebutkan teknik tersebut…..

**" Fire Shadow dragon Secret art :…."**

"urk!" Madara melihat ke kiri dan kenan,hanya untuk melihat bayangan hitam menyelimuti tempatnya dia berpijak.

ia mendongak,dan menyipitkan matanya karena horror.

**"…..Unstopable Fire Storm ! "** seketika dari mulut dari kurama keluar api yang bergabung dengan bayangan yang keluar dari mulut naruto.

api kehitaman itu melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mengenai madara yang menjadi titik pusat …..

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR ! sebuah pilar terbuat dari api keluar dimana madara

tersebut terus menjulang tinggi sampai melebihi tinggi pohon senju.

para shinobi memandang takjub pilar api mereka berkeringat karena panas pilar terssebut.

TAP ! naruto dan kurama mendarat tak jauh dari konan yang sedang menyarungkan saling keduanya saling pandang kemudian mengangguk.

"bagaimana? " Tanya konan ke naruto begitu juga kurama . "…..apa kita selesaikan sekarang ? atau kita mengetes kemampuan kita,lagi?" Tanya konan lagi,kurama tersenyum naruto masih melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi di tempat madara.

"ayolah,aku masih ingin bermain dengan madara."rengek kurama kepada naruto. bertarung melawan dewa shinobi dan menyebutnya bermain-main? Kau pasti sudah gila.

namun kurama merupakan anggota terkuat di neo akatsuki,itu wajar dan juga kurama memiliki masalah pribadi dengan…..uchiha tertentu.

"tidak,kurama….."naruto mendesah,membuat kurama menggembungkan pipinya. " …..kita selesaikan ini. Sebentar lagi tim 7 akan kembali dan juga, bukannya yasaka-chan sedang menunggu mu di rumah " lanjut naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya akan hal ini.

Memang benar kurama memiliki hubungan dengan yasaka pemimpin fraksi selalu menggoda kurama jika bersama yasaka.

tentu saja kurama tidak terima dan mulai menghajar naruto.

akhirnya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat kota Kyoto hampir hancur…hampir.

melihat aksi kurama meranyu yasaka itu adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi naruto.

Asap mulai menipis menampakan madara.

namun tidak dalam keadaan baik jubahnya terbakar,kakinya mengalami luka bakar serius,godoudamanya tinggal 3,mata ketiganya menutup sedikit,tentu saja dia masih meregenerasikan lukanya.

neo akatsuki saling pandang kemudian mengangguk dan berpisah

Madara melayang tenang kemudian mendarat ditanah yang sudah menjadi lava.

madara menatap dengan kebencian kearah naruto.

**"Moku bunshin no jutsu ! "** ucap terbentuklah 2 buah moku bunshin yang menerjang kearah konan dan naruto.

madara yang asli tengah berjalan kearah naruto.

"benar-benar menarik bocah…."madara melihat tubuhnya yang mengalami luka bakar "…..untuk melukai ku….sampai seperti ini…." Madara menatap tajam kearah naruto"….namun inilah akhir !" lanjut madara dengan marah.

"kau benar madara…"naruto terkekeh. " …..ini memang akhir."kata naruto dengan serius.

kemudian datang bunshin naruto dengan rinnegan aktif,bunshin tersebut mengehentakan tanganya ke tanah bersaman dengan naruto menepukan tanganya.

CLAP !

**" sealing art: Rising nirvana !"**

* * *

"**sealing art : rising nirvana**…."gumam gadis berambut hitam panjang berpakain ghotic Lolita"….teknik fuuinjutsu milik naruto."lanjutnya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"ada masalah ophis? " Tanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya."…memikirakan sesuatu ?" ophis terkikik kecil.

"hanya mengingat masa lalu…."gumamnya sambil melihat keluar. " …..kau tau tentang Fuuinjutsu 'rising nirvana' ? " Tanya mengambil pose berpikir.

"**rising nirvana** ?..."gumam Amin " …..teknik segel yang dikatakan mampu menahan apapun yang terjebak di dalamnya,tubuh,energy,bahkan roh. jutsu ini adalah ciptaan kenapa ophis? " Tanya Amin.

ophis kembali terkikik.

"oh,tidak ada…" ophis terkekeh "….hanya saja jutsu itu lah yang mengalahkan ku di masa lalu" lanjut ophis.

amin menyipitkan dia tau naruto mengalahkan mengetahui dia menglahkanya dengan fuuinjutsu membuat dia mengingat nasihat naruto…

_…fuuinjutsu memiliki kekuatan tak kau menggunakannya dengan benar ._

_~naruto uzumaki_

* * *

BLAAAAAR ! muncul panggung berwarna emas dari bawah pilar membentuk segi enam dimana madara menjadi pusatnya.

"!?"

Kemudian madara mencoba bergerak karena memiliki firasat buruk,namun sia-sia.

madara berusaha menutup dirinya dengan godoudama namun gagal,menggunakan **kawarim**i dengan limbonya juga gagal.

Kemudian mata madara terbelalak,dia tercengang,bukan karna dia tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya,bukan karna naruto telah …..

Jantungnya…..

….

….

….

….

….

….berhenti berdetak!

Madara sangat bingung,jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak kenapa dia masih hidup.

luka-lukanya masih ada .apa yang menyebabkan dia masih hidup!?

Madara memandang naruto dengan pandangan naruto tidak menghiraukanya,dia membuka telapak tangannya.

terbentuklah bola terkosentasi berputar kesegala arah,dengan motif shuriken berwarna putih tak lama kemudian empat bola kecil lainya muncul terbuat dari petir,tanah,air,dan api mengelilingi bola yang lebih besar.

Mata madara terbalak lebar bukan karena bola tersebut melainkan tangan kanan naruto.

tangan kanan naruto menghitam dengan motif kanji sampai bahunya,motif yang sama pada tangan shinigami saat mencabut roh.

WUUUUSH ! dengan kecepatan luar biasa naruto sudah ada didepan madara dan memercayakan bola tersebut kea rah berseru….

**"sealing art:elemental planetary rasengan ! "**

Madara beteriak kesakitan di dalam mata setengah terbuka ia memandang kea rah naruto.

**rasenagan** tersebut mulai berdistorsi dan meledak…

BOOOOOOOM !

Madara terlempar beberapa puluh meter. para shinobi tidak memerhatikan kumpulan chakra berwarna-warni yang ada di hadapan naruto.

kurama yang telah menghabisi zetsu hitam,mengsegel mayat obito,dan membebaskan yamato,pun menghampiri naruto.

TAP !

"jadi…."kurama memulai"…apa yang kau lakukan dengan juubi naruto?" kurama bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

melihat naruto tersenyum pun semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"aku akan membawa juubi denganku"ucap naruto mantap disertai senyum sedih."….baik dalam kehidupan maupun kematian…..aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi"lanjut naruto.

kurama diam memandang naruto yang tinggal selangkah lagi dengan chakra tersebut.

"kau…..tau akibatnya kan naruto ?" kurama bertanya dengan nada sedih.

naruto sedikit mengangguk dan dia membuat satu buah segel tangan dan bergumam…

**"Kai ! "**

WUUUUUSH ! seketika chakra tersebut menyelimuti naruto seperti kepompong.

kurama menghela nafas,kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah konan.

* * *

Konan

Konan tengah berjalan kea rah madara yang tengah sekarat.

juubi berhasil di keluarkan,jadi teknik limbo telah tidak aktiv.

walaupun begitu madara masih hidup.

"seorang pengkhianat…."ucap madara di sela nafasnya."….orang…..yang menginginkan perdamaian…tapi…..coba lihat dia sekarang ?"lanjut madara tersenyum mengejek.

Konan hanya memandang madara dengan datar.

dia pun mengeluarkan pistol standar 9 mm kemudian ditodongkannya kearah tertawa maniak melihat ini..

DOR !

….

…

….

….

….

'ini untukmu….yahiko,nagato' pikir konan sambil menatap langit yang mendung dan mulai hujan. konan menyegel tubuh madara agar tidak ada yang membangkitkanya lagi.

Dengan demikian….

…..madara uchiha….

….mati dengan lubang di kepalanya.

Konan pun mendekati kurama yang tengah mengamati kepompong chakra,

konan pun membuat kekkai di sekitar mereka .shinobi lansung bersorak gembira karena menang perang kecuali teman dekat naruto dan para kage mendekati neo akatsuki.

* * *

Putih

Semuanya putih,putih tak berjalan diatas air.

ia melihat sekeliling namun hanya melihat warna putih.

ia pun berhenti dan melihat ke cerminan suara mengagetkanya…

"ah,akhirnya kita bertemu…"kata suara parau tersebut sambil terkekeh"…..selamat datang…..uzumaki naruto" naruto tersenyum melihat orang tua itu,kemudian dia membungkuk.

"senang bertemu dengan mu juga….."ujar naruto yang masih membungkuk"…..rikudou sennin-sama"lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**END**

**Nah,saya udah bilang kalo saya lagi masih belajar bahasa Indonesia**

**Naruto tengah mengalahkan rikudou madara dengan fuuinjutsu! Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan ophis!**

**Naruto dapat mengalahkan madara dengan mudah karena madara arogan,neo akatsuki juga telah mendapatkan informasi tentang madara melalui sihir _libra_,dan kerja sama yang hebat tim neo yang paling kuat itu memang benar,karena jika hostnya bertambah kuat begitu pula bijunya.**

**Nah sudah dulu!**

**Episode yang akan datang**:perbincangan dengan sang pencipta.

**Sekian dari saya dan terimakasih atas review nya!**

**12senpai21 out!**

**pLISSSSS siapa saja tolong aku!? ini sudah ke 30 kalinya saya mengedit chap masih ada aja saja tolong saya dalam memecahkan masalah ini!**


	9. Chapter 9

The beginning of the end final part.

-abal,mungkin AU,dll.

rate;M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer:aku tidak memiliki apapun!

Summary: naruto telah mengalahkan pein,nagoto pun menaruh kepercayaannya kepada naruto,dengan rinnegan nagato mengirim naruto ke fantasia bersama percuma membawa mati rinnegan nagato memberikannya kepada bantuan kurama mereka berlatih di retakan dan konan pun kembali namun tidak ke dunia shinobi,melainkan bertemu dengan bocah berambut coklat yang mesum dan gadis berambut merah tertentu…

Sebelumnya

Putih

Semuanya putih,putih tak berjalan diatas sekeliling namun hanya melihat warna pun berhenti dan melihat ke cerminan sebuah suara mengagetkanya…

"ah,akhirnya kita bertemu…"kata suara parau tersebut sambil terkekeh"…..selamat datang…..uzumaki naruto" tersenyum melihat orang tua di dia membungkuk.

"senang bertemu dengan mu juga….."ujar naruto yang masih membungkuk"…..rikudou sennin-sama"lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum.

…..

….

…

…

Sekarang

Disuatu tempat latihan kunai di tepis dan ditangkis dapat angin membuat wanita yang berlatih menjadi siaga.

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian puluhan kunai kembali melayang kea rah wanita tersebut.

TRAANK !

Kemudian ditempis pleh kunai yang di pegang wanita tersebut.

TRAANK-TRAANK-TRAANK !

Suara dentangan besi terdengangar diruangan itu pun menyentuh mukanya,dan melepas kain yang melilit matanya.

Dia pun mendesah.

"haah…"

Dia terlihat bertubuh loli dengan rambut panjang berwarna pakaian jonin standar kunoichi.

…

…

Apa?kau kira Amin akan mendiskirpsikan tiga ukurannya juga?

Tidak akan

…

"hmm?"

TAP-TAP-TAP

"ohayo,ophis-chan"

Wanita berambut hitam itu adalah ophis atau naga tak terbatas uroboros dragon.

Untuk kenapa dia berlatih disini,katakanlah dia sedang memecah kebosanan.

"amin"

Balas ophis datar dan hanya keringat jatuh.

"jadi,sudah mencapai level3?itu aneh,bukannya kau ingin berlatih senjutsu terlebih dahulu?"

Tanya Amin sambil menaruh secangkir minuman dimeja.

"bukannya kau tidak bisa senjutsu?"

Tanya ophis yang mulai mendekati pun terkekeh

"heh,aku memang belum menjadi pertapa seperti bukan berarti aku tidak tau senjutsu"

Jawab Amin sedikit memutar bola matanya.

"bagaimana dengan _haki_ ? bukanya itu ada hubungannya dengan senjutsu?"

Tanya ophis dengan nada Amin menyeringai.

"yah…..memang benar tapi juga salah…"

Jawab mulai jengkel namun masih bisa menyembunyikannya di balik topeng datarnya.

"…haki dikhususkan untuk melawan musuh lah musuh yang tak dapat kau 'sentuh'.."

Lanjut satu alisnya ophis bertanya.

"…seperti jikukan ninjutsu milik naruto?"

Amin benar teknik kamui memang menyebalkan,namun sangat efektif dalam negosiasi.

"itu merupakan teknik ruang dan bisa kau menyerang seseorang jika tubuhnya berada di dimensi lain?"

Tanya balik mulai menyipitkan matanya,jika kamui memiliki cara kerja seperti itu lalu musuh macm apa yang tak dapat diserang degan biasa?

"…lalu haki ini untuk apa?selain untuk memprediksi gerakan lawan?"

Tanya ini dia belum pernah melihat musuh yang tak dapat 'disentuh'.saat melihat kemampuan naruto dia sangat saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan serupa..

…itu akan merepotkan.

"nah,itu nanti kau pikirkan…"

Alis ophis bertingkah konyol,amin sangat suka dengan teka-teki.

"…ini,minum."

Amin memberikan segelas minuman itu tersebut ke ophis dan langsung pergi ke pintu.

"apa ini ?"

Tanya ophis sambil menaikan satu berhenti dan memberikan senyuman.

"itu….wedang!"

"apa….itu wedang?"

"nikmati,resapi dengan aroma ini,rasakan,bayangkan,dan tak terlupakan…"

Senandung Amin sambil pergi keluar tempat latihan.

Meninggalkan ophis yang kebingungan sambil menatap secangkir wedang.

…

…

…

…

Ditempat naruto

Naruto mengangguk sambil memandang sannin didepanya dengan berkedip,kenapa dia merasa melupakan sesuatu?

Mengangkat bahu kemudian mendekati menguap dan menutup matanya dalam gerak siap mengeluarkan kata tanpa diganggu.

Kemudian itu wajah.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

Disisi lain void antara kehidupan dan kematian

Terdapat dua wanita sedang yang pertama berambut ungu panjang ke punggung,memakai kimono berwarna biru dengan obi berwarna putih.

Wanita yang kedua merupakan wanita berambut hitam,berwarna onyx dan memakai kimono hitam,bukan hitam hitam….surgawi.

"Ayesha,apa rencana kita kali ini ?"Tanya wanita berwarna wanita berambut ungu.

"hai, memperhatikan dimensi pararel naruto,kita juga harus melakukan ritual….lagi"kami pun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"lanjutkan"ucapnya simple

Apapun yang akan dikatakan ayesaha terhenti saat melihat sosok rikudo dengan seorang pemuda.

Kemudian pemuda itu berhenti sebentar dan mengangguk.

Bagus,sepertinya dia ingat itu yang di pikirkanya sampai pria pirang itu mengangkat bahunya.

Dasar -sama sudah mengira hal ini akan dia sudah memprediksinya.

"Ayesha"panggil wanita berambut hitam dengan tenang,namun tersirat jelas nada jengkel.

"hai, baru lagi?"

Jawabanya adalah anggukan dari wanita berambut hitam,kemudian mengeluarkan sarung itu membuka tanganya seakan meminta sesuatu.

"nomor dua"

"hai,mohon tunggu sebentar"

Kemudian Ayesha mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah tas yang entah datang dari dia mengeluarkan…

Sebuah bola.

Dengan gambar nomor dua.

Mata onyx itu focus kea rah naruto,memperhatikan dan menganalisa dia melihat naruto menguap dan mengangguk sekali,lagi,lagi,lagi,dan sebelum dia menyelesaikan dengan satu lagi,kami-sama melempar bola itu dengan gaya yang membuat pemain baseball bangga.

SWOOOSH !

…

…

…

…

…

BAM-THUD !

Tepat sasaran !

"ayo,Ayesha"perintah wanita berambut hitam,sedangkan wanita berambut ungu hanya mengangguk.

…

…

"kau tak apa-apa anak muda?" Tanya rikudo sambil keringat naruto berkedut

'_kau kira kepalaku berdarah itu tidak apa-apa?'_pikir naruto sambil mencari bola yang tadi mengenai mukanya.

Jujur dia ingin mengatakan pikiranya tadi,namun dia menghela nafas dan mulai bangun.

"aku tidak apa-apa rikudo-sama."jawab naruto.

"kau…yakin?"

"ya"

"ah,naruto-kun! Aku kira kau tak ingin mengunjungiku secepat bilang kau sedang sekarat,hmm?"

Tanya kami-sama dengan senyuman,dibelakangnya Ayesha yang tengah berdiri.

'_tentu saja,dia bertanya dengan nada tidak tertarik'_pikir naruto.

"oh,tentu saja aku merindukanmu wahai kami-sama."

Jawab naruto dengan sarkastik

"…dan omong-omong,untuk apa itu tadi !?"

Tanya kami-sama mengangkat bahu.

"ayolah hanyalah sapaan cinta juga 'hukuman' untukmu"

Jawab kami-sama santai.

"bolehkah aku tau 'hukuman' apa yang kau maksud?"Tanya kami-sama berkedut.

"oh!kau ingat seseorang yang bernama goku?"

Tanya berkedip kemudian mengangguk perlahan

"tentu,dia bukannya petarung-z?"

Tanya naruto sedikit menghela nafas.

"ya,seharusnya dia bertemu dengan king kai,bukanya bertemu dengan ilya**(AN:ada yang tau ini dari anime apa?) **!.katakan apa kau ingat untuk menutup 'the book'!?"

Tanya kami degan naruto menyipit ia ingat disuruh 'the book', dia mengagguk dan tertidur.

"jangan salahkan aku,aku sedang menikmati tidur siangku saat itu!"

Bantah alis kami kembali berkedut.

"um…..ayesha-sama?"Tanya rikudo kepada Ayesha yang tengah memperhatikan mereka,hanya menampilkan wajah seperti menonton drama tv

"sebaiknya kau tanyakan itu pada kami-sama sendiri"jawab Ayesha santai tanpa melepas pandangan dari duo bisa dilakukan rikudo hanya mengangguk.

…

…

…

…

…

Reynare kali ini tengah memakai body gear**(AN:bodygear mirip yang di pakai anggota S.T.A.R di resident evil) ** berwarna hitam dengan senjata AK-47 spesial tactic berwana hitam,dengan sebuah pistol 9mm dipaha kananya dan pisau combat di belakang Ini dia tengah mengetik dengan cepat keyboard computer.

_DOWNLOAD FILE ? YES/NO_

Reynare …

_DOWNLOAD IN PROSSES_

Dia masih ingat kenapa dia mendownload file ini tim 7 sedang menjalankan misi di salah satu cabang lab simon,berdasarkan info dari Ada,simon tengah melakukan sesuaru yang besar dengan **T-virus,G-virus,dan** _**las plagas**_

_Flasback_

_Kali ini tim 7 tengah mengintai sebuah fasilitas di dijaga puluhan __ adalah senjata biologi menggunakan virus plaga yang di infeksikan ke ini menghasilkan hybrid baru yang lebih unggul dalam intelegen,kekuatan,kecepatan,dan kelincahan._

"_ da kalawarner akan masuk untuk mengambil data yang diperlukan,sedangkan kau mittelt,kau mempersiapkan jalan keluar reynale yang di hadiahi oleh anggukan patuh._

"_sekarang bergerak!"mereka pun berpisah menggunakan shunsin._

_End Flashback_

["sial!reynale,kala cepat keluar dari sana!kita sudah ketahuan ada beberapa turret dan ratusan javo di pintu keluar!"]peringat mittelt.

Reynale melihat proses download dan masih menunjukan 75%.reynale pun merutuk dalam diam.

["kala berikan aku sedikit download belum selesai."]perintah reynale dengan pun mengangguk.

[dimengerti,ganti."]adalah jawaban yang di terima reynale.

["mittel bersiap.."]perintah reynale kepada mittel yang tengah memperhatika javo dengan drugunov SUV-nya.

["on it!"]

…

…

Denga kalawarner

Saat ini kala sedang menempelkan ketas peledak ke dinding dia menunduk saat para javo mulai -diam menunduk dan mengeluarkan dual MP-5 dari punggungnya.

"kau mau bermain?kau akan mendapatkannya!"kala pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai menembaki javo menggunakan dual MP-5

Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor,~

Para javo tersebut pun berubah menjadi pun berbelok ke salah satu pertigaan namun tidak lupa untuk menahan kertas peledak.

Dihadapanya adalah puluhan javo…

…dengan pedang dan berbagai macam senjata tajam…

Kala menyeringai.

Kemudian dia menaruh mengeluarkan…

SRIIING !

Dua buah amok kukri dengan panjang kurang lebih 40 cm bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Javo pun megaum kearah kala.

Kala hanya menyeringai dan berkata…

"bring it on!"

Keduanya pun saling menerjang.

CRASSH

CRASSH

CRASSH

CRASSH

CRASSH

CRASSH

…

…

Dengan reynare lagi

Reynare berlari kearah javo yang sedang mereload senjetanya dan memberikan tendangan dynamic tersebut pun terlempar dan membuat lubang di mengeluarkan AK-47nya dan mulai menembaki javo yang mulai bermunculan.

Setelah selesai reynare pun berbelok dan melihat kalawarner yang tengah berlumuran darah dan memegang dua buah amok kukri.

"kala,ayo kita keluar dari sini."pinta pun menaruh dua amok kukrinya di belakan pinggang dan kembali mengeluarkan MP-5

Mereka berdua pun menembak membelah memenggal setiap javo yang menghalangi jalan mereka juga tidak lupa menarus kertas peledak di dinding lab tersebut.

"kita sudah sam –" ucapan kala terhente saat reynare menerjangnya untuk berlindung dari ombak demi ombak timah panas reynare mendecih.

"sial! Sepertinya kita terkepung."rutuk kalawarner yang tengah pun menghubungi mittelt.

["mittel lakukan itu,sekarang!"]perintah reynare yang mendapat jawaban berupa sebuah ledakan.

SWOOSH

BLAAR!

Mittelt berserta clonenya menggunakan RP7 rocket launcher untuk menghancurkan berikade turret yang mengetahui asal tembakan tersebut pun mulai menembaki clon ini memberikan pembukaan pada kala dan keduanya pun keluar reynale dengan AK-47 dan kalawarner dengan dual mittelt yang asli membantu dengan Drugunuv SUV sambil pun dengan mudah di bantai hanya dengan mereka bertiga.

…

…

BOOOOOM !

…

…

…

TIME SKIP

Sekarang tim 7 tengah menunggu jemputan untuk pulang lama kemudian datanglah helicopter yang di piloti seorang berambut pirang pucah tengah tersenyum kearah pintu helicopter terbuka menampikan tidak lain dan tidak bukan perempuan berambut pirang pucat dengan mata berwarna memakai baju pitih dengan celana pendek sebahu berwarna coklat dengan jubah berwarna wanita itu adalah alice.

Alice adalah salah satu orang yang selamat dari insiden raccoon juga merupakan orang yang mendapatkan mutasi hasil penyatuan genya dengan ini memberikannya kemampuan telekinetis,kekuatan super,reflex luar biasa,kelincahan,dan regenerasi yang menyamai klan phoenix.

"ayo!" 7 pun lansung tersebut pun langsung lepas landas tak berapa lama.

"jadi,bagaimana?"Tanya alice kepada reynare pun meringis saat teman-temannya memandanya.

"kacau,jika virus baru itu tersebar maka kemungkinan insiden raccoon city akan terulang banyangkan seluruh dunia"

Alice beserta mike yang sedang memiloti helicopter tersebut pun meringis.

"tapi,ada rumor mengakatakan virus baru ini memiliki penawar."

Kata reynare mendapatkan seluruh perhatian penumpang berserta pilotnya.

"apa penawarnya reynare?"

Tanya menyeringai.

"penawarnya adalah…"

…

…

…

…

"..jack muller."

…

…

Simon sekarang tidak dalam tehnya hilang,kedua Ada tak ingin kencan seseorang tengah berhasil mencuri hasil pun menghela nafas.

" kau mengalami stress ."

Ucap segera berbalik dan melihat seorang pria memakai pakaian china memegang sebelah alisnya dia bertanya.

"siapa kau ?dan apa maumu?"

Tanya simon atau lebih tepatnya tersebut pun terkekeh.

"namaku caocao."

Jawab pria yang sekarang bernama caocao.

"jadi,apa maumu"

Tanya menyeringai,dan itu bukan seringaian yang dia terkekeh.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kerjasama…"

Tawar caocao masih dengan seringai yang sama.

…

…

…

"…ne,derreck ?"

**And cut!**

**Yap,itu adalah chapter 9**

**Maaf untuk agak lama perang yang harus ku hadiri (baca:ujian)**

**Kerjasama apa yang diinginkan caocao kepada simon?! Dan siapa jack muller?! Dan yang lebih penting apa hubungannya naruto,ilya,dan goku?!**

**Tunggu dan cari tau jawabanya.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan dan sarannya.**

**Sekian**

**12senpai21 out!**

**an**


End file.
